Hard Candy
by adistantland
Summary: Sonny/Chad. Sonny has a new craving. And Chad seems to like it too. So much that he'd do anything just to get a taste. Chad POV. R&R!
1. Chocolate

**Hey this is my first Sonny With a Chance fic. I've read a lot of SWAC fics and I thought that maybe I should try my hand at it. I was seriously going through some major writer's block about this story. But I was eating some lollipops and this idea suddenly came into mind. But nonetheless, I hope it satisfies all of your Channy needs. Haha.**

**-Kristina**

**Summary: Sonny has a new craving - tootsie pops. And Chad seems to like it too. _So_ much that he'd do anything just to get a taste. ;)**

**Paring(s): Chad/Sonny**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny With a Chance...if I did, then Chad and Sonny would've hooked up a long time ago. Haha.**

* * *

**Chapter 1. Chocolate**

_**Chad POV**_

That was the first day my frenemy, Sonny Munroe, started her daily ritual. It was a Monday, and like any other boring work day, I joined my fellow cast mates in the commissary for lunch. To tell you the truth, I never really liked hanging out with them. They talked about the same old thing day-in and day-out. I think that's why I always found myself looking over at Chuckle City's table. As much as I hated to admit it, they were always more entertaining...well, in a comedic way. _Mackenzie Falls _will always be better, no matter what anybody says. And more importantly, never listen to one of those Random's! Especially if that Random's name is SONNY MUNROE! Don't trust her! She never tells the truth.

Like one time, I was going through her blog, I was bored and curious okay! And she was making all this shit up that _I _was lying instead of her. That's what I informed everyone in my blog.

"I told you that the kiss wasn't real Chad!" she yelled at me the next day after our fake date. I knew that, but it was pretty close. And her hand slipped a little when she was trying to fake it. And, "Chad! I never said you were attractive! I just said that your eyes are sparkly! There's a difference!" I blew her off right after that. There was _no_ difference. Besides, having sparkly eyes was second best to saying that I was handsome.

Who can deny it? I know Sonny Munroe can't.

I swiftly picked up someone's spoon and looked at my reflection. Yup, still perfection.

Laughter emanated from the _So Random!_ table again and I silently looked over, slamming the metal spoon on the table. As soon as I did, I regretted it. Sonny was watching me and it took every inch of my body and soul to look away. She didn't need to know that I tend to get lost in her warm brown eyes.

She was the first to look away but my gaze seemed to get stuck there again.

"Chad!"

Who said that? Portlyn?

"What!?" I snapped. Nobody interrupts Chad time. Especially when I'm plotting revenge on Sonny.

Her eyes grew wide and she backed off a little. "Nothing. You just looked spaced out."

I just shook my head. What a big waste of time. Then I realized I didn't have any food in front of me. I sighed and stood up, sauntering over to Brenda. That's when I noticed Sonny there. I crossed my arms and greeted her smarmily, "Sonny." She turned around and her face turned lax, rolling her eyes. "Chad." She greeted back, waiting for Brenda to place something on her plate. She dumped this brownish-pink gunk on it and she grimaced. I saw her fake smile at her, "Brenda...Brenda, Brenda, Brenda. Do you, by any chance, have anything other than...this? Anything edible per chance?"

Brenda smiled back, "No Ms. Munroe. Next!"

Sonny's eyes widened and she hastily moved back to her table.

"Brenda."

"Mr. Cooper. The usual?"

I nodded and charmed her with my award-winning smile, "Oh you know me so well, Brenda." She handed me my Salisbury steak and I walked off. The whole _So Random! _table was eyeing me with envy, Sonny the most out of all of them. "You could have still had this if you stayed with _Mackenzie Falls. _But no, you had to stick with Loser Force Five. Later Munroe...Random's." I clicked my tongue and winked at her before I left. I heard the blond boy mutter something about me. "I hate him _so _much."

I chuckled and dug into my steak. I could feel all their eyes on me. Who would blame them? I _am _the most handsome person in here. I tossed the rest of it into the trash when I was done. Have a figure to keep, you know?

That's when I saw her.

Her red glossy lips were wrapped around a lollipop.

I found myself staring at her again. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't turned on. I know that sucking on a tootsie pop wasn't supposed to be much, but just watching her clean off the stick made his insides toss and turn. God, this bubbly brunette was going to give me whiplash if she kept doing that. I swallowed the lump in my throat and wondered; what flavor was it?

Really Chad, really?

She popped the lollipop out of her mouth and I finally saw the color. Brown. Oh, so the flavor was chocolate.

Jesus, what was going on with me?

One minute I want to lash out at her and the next minute...I wanted to be that chocolate flavored lollipop. Wow Chad, you're jealous of a lollipop. That seriously doesn't help the rate of your awesomeness. Wait a second...jealous? Chad Dylan Cooper _never _got jealous. I was just feeling...protective of her. _No kidding dip shit, that's the same thing!_ I thought. I shook my head. I was _not _jealous, that's for sure. That's when Sonny stood up, holding her tray, and walked towards me. "Chad." she said politely, pulling out the tootsie pop out of her mouth before speaking.

"Sonny."

Right at that moment, a guy from _Teen Gladiators _walked past them and wolf-whistled at Sonny.

I turned around and glared at him and he backed off instantly.

"Why can't you be nice for once?" Sonny asked, her anger starting to flare up. I scoffed, "I can be nice." She crossed her arms after she threw away her uneaten food. "Oh really? Prove it." I leaned in a little and her cheeks turned into a light shade of pink. I smirked, "Oh, I _will_." She glared at me, clearly not wanting to go on, "Are we done here?"

I shook my head and pointed to her candy. "Actually no. Do you have anymore of those?" She was looking at me like I grew another head. Oops. I guess I messed up our cycle. "No, I actually got it from my mom this morning. Why?"

I shrugged, quickly trying to find an excuse, "Oh...Portlyn wanted one."

_Liar_. _Tell her what you really want._ Psh! Hell no. Besides, what did I really want? I absolutely had no clue. She raised her eyebrow up suspiciously but quickly dismissed it, "_Now _are we done here?" Damn, she was starting to suck on the lollipop again.

"Oh we're beyond done." I managed to get out.

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"So are we good?"

"Oh we are _so _good."

I stormed off in the opposite direction. What the hell? I needed a cold shower.

* * *

**Sorry if it sucked. At first it was meant to be a oneshot but I decided that maybe I should do a flavor for each chapter. But I don't know, maybe that's just me. Please review! I'd like to know what you guys think. Should I continue? If I do, then the chapters would be much longer than this.**

**-Kristina**


	2. Grape

**Thanks to all who reviewed! They make my day. So since everybody pretty much told me to continue...here's the next chapter!**

**-Kristina**

**Summary: Sonny has a new craving - tootsie pops. And Chad seems to like it too. _So_ much that he'd do anything just to get a taste. ;)**

**Pairing(s): Chad/Sonny**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny With a Chance and blah blah blah...**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Grape**

**_Chad POV_**

So far, I'd had a pretty crappy morning. I spent almost half of the night thinking about the previous day. Sonny and the stupidly seductive way she ate candy. I was beyond tired - only having about three and a half hours of sleep. I ended up burning my breakfast and my toilet broke. On my way to work, my car broke down so I had to call Portlyn and get a ride from her. I couldn't remember my lines when we were rehearsing another episode of _Mackenzie Falls._ And everyone was being bitchy to me for some reason...well, maybe because I kept messing up my lines. Oh, and I stubbed my toe when I was looking for my tie in my dressing room. Could it possibly get any worse?

We were taking a half hour break before rehearsing again. I guess they figured I would use this time to practice the script. And I did just that so they would get off my back.

I wandered around different stages in an attempt to clear my head. But that didn't really work out because I barged in on the _So Random! _set.

So much for that.

I heard a loud booming voice, "Are you ready to get SO RANDOM!?" I furrowed my eyebrows. Were they filming right now?

I ended up following the screams of the crazy audience and saw Sonny and Tawni at a grocery store. This must have been the 'Check it Out Girls' sketch that Sonny was so excited about for the past few days. God, she sounded like one of those stereotypical cheerleaders that you only see in movies. It was annoying...but cute. Stupid cute. I shook my head. Why couldn't I forget that night?

I sighed and shook my head as the sketch ended. I really shouldn't be seen here.

But there would be no use, the doors were locked during the whole filming session. Maybe I can try the emergency exit? No, the stupid alarms would go off and then Mr. Condor would probably fire me. There goes my acting career. I groaned and rested my head on the wall. I guess I could just wait and wander around. Hopefully they won't be too mad at me when I get back at 'The Falls'. Besides, you can't shoot _Mackenzie Falls _without Mackenzie.

"Chad?"

I could recognize that voice anywhere.

Sonny.

And she was still wearing the outfit from the previous sketch.

I smirked at her and rolled up my script. "Sonny."

She looked positively confused. "What're you doing here?"

I shrugged, "Well, I was walking around the lot, practicing my lines, and somehow I ended up here. And now I can't get out." She looked amused as a small grin flitted across her face. "Are you sure you didn't just come in here to watch _So Random!_?" Was she for real? "Why the hell would I do that!?"

"Because, secretly, it's your favorite show."

Never _ever _in a million years Munroe. But I just shook my head again. I didn't have time for this and my head was hurting. Looks like my bad day finally caught up with me. "Look Sonny, I'm really not in the mood for this, alright? I've been through hell today." She crossed her arms. "Well fine. It's not like I ever wanted to talk to you in the first place."

"Fine. I never wanted to talk to you either." Okay, that was a total lie Cooper.

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Fine!"

"Fine! I got some lines to rehearse."

But she was the one to walk away first. I watched her enter her dressing room as I sat on the ground against the wall. In a minute, Sonny exited her dressing room again in a completely different costume. Wow, even I couldn't do that. Now it was time for business. I peered down at my script and read the description of the episode. Oh right, this is the episode where Portlyn disappears in a mysterious ballooning accident and I meet a new girl named Chloe. Sick. I swear, my mind completely erased from the moment I saw Sonny with that damned lollipop in her mouth. Argh! This was useless. I should be reading my lines and not reminiscing in the sickly sweet memory. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

What the hell was happening to me?

Let's reflect shall we?

Me. Lunch. Sonny. Lollipop. Sonny _with _lollipop her mouth. Me jealous of that lollipop. Cold shower. Maybe I needed to see a psychiatrist...again.

Nah, this what they told me to do last time and look where that's turning out.

I threw my script against the opposite wall and groaned in frustration.

This was pointless.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, so after about spending over an hour in Chuckle City territory, I got a mouthful from my producer. "This is the last time you're going to be late Cooper! Five minutes is alright, but nearly forty-five minutes is unacceptable! Ans blah blah blah..." I tuned him out after that. I tried to explain to him why I wasn't there on time but he wouldn't give me the time of day. I know I shouldn't have done it but, to piss them off even more, I decided to just ditch and wander around again. This time, I made sure the red lights weren't flashing next to the set doors. We don't want another incident like that happening again.

I made my way through every stage. Everyone was eyeing me weirdly, seeing as this is probably the second time they've seen me today. When in reality, they rarely do. I made sure I saved the _So Random! _set for last. I wouldn't want to make it seem like I keep visiting there because I want to see them...especially Sonny, she's the one who caught me there after all.

But nonetheless, I pushed open the door.

It was oddly quiet...and dark.

Oh Lord, I hope their not here. That would save me time and possibly even more humiliation. I _really _don't want to be caught here again.

But as I turned the corner, I saw a beam of light come from their prop room.

Shit. They were still here after all. All I heard was laughing and music so I peeked into the room to see what they're up to.

They were dancing. Well, it was more of a dance-off between Sonny and Tawni. Ha! And Sonny was winning. Tawni did _not _have any rhythm in her body...unlike Sonny. After Sonny won, they began playing Twister. But she was sitting on the couch watching the whole thing and calling out those uncomfortable demands.

Then she did the one thing I really, _really _didn't want her to do.

She took out a lollipop, unwrapped the dark blue wrapper, and popped it in her mouth.

Grape.

I groaned in frustration, quietly of course, and moved to leave. But of course God hates me today so Sonny caught me. "Chad!" I turned around slowly and made my appearance in room. "Yeah?" She crossed her arms as her cast mates sat on the floor and watched me. "What are you doing here?...Again." I shrugged, "W-Well, my producer got mad at me for being forty-five minutes late because I was stuck in this damned place. So I decided to piss everyone off even more and ditch." Aw man! Why did she have to put it back in her mouth while I was speaking!? If she keeps this up, I won't be able to control myself anymore.

"Oh...okay. Did you want to join us? I'm feeling particularly friendly today. Well, not that I'm never friendly."

I shook my head frantically. Anything but spending time in the same room as her. "N-No thank you. I should get back. I think I've angered them enough now."

She gave me a pointed look and grabbed my arm, dragging me to the couch next to her, "C'mon Chad, what's a few more minutes?"

Oh, how little you know Ms. Sonny Munroe.

But her friends didn't seem to mind, they just continued with their game.

Damn, I could smell the grape. So I did the only thing I could think of and turned away. But I could still feel her eyes on the back of my head. "Chad, what are you doing?" I just shook my head again, my control was starting to slip. "Nothing, just admiring this lovely room." There was a pause before she spoke again. "Why aren't you looking at me?" I bit my lip, she really needed to stop talking to me. "No reason."

I could tell that she was annoyed. I could practically feel it.

"You know Chad, you've been acting pretty strange lately."

I chose not to answer her.

She let out a aggravated sigh, "Fine Chad! If you really don't want to be here then just go! I was just trying to be nice."

I left in a flash. I hoped I didn't hurt her feelings though. But I did her a favor, otherwise I would have done something I would have regretted later.

I sighed and walked over to my dressing room, crossing my fingers and hoping that she wouldn't do the same thing tomorrow.

* * *

**Sorry for such a long update! I couldn't decide on what to write for this chapter. But I still hope you all liked it! Sorry for any misspellings and grammar. Review! I'll update faster if you do! Haha. You know you want to...**

**-Kristina**


	3. Orange

**I loved all the reviews you guys! And as promised, here's a new chapter. I tried to update as fast as I can in Kristina time. And usually I'm slow and take my time on everything. And as for cherry and other flavors being this chapter...I can't. I already planned the flavors for each chapter. But, just wait until chapter seven fot cherry, if that helps...Also, this story is most likely ALL going to be in Chad's point of view. I don't know, but I just like writing his POV more than Sonny's. And besides, it's kinda Chad's story. Anyways, this chapter isn't my favorite but I hope you still like it!**

**-Kristina**

**Summary: Sonny has a new craving - tootsie pops. And Chad seems to like it too. _So_ much that he'd do anything just to get a taste. ;)**

**Pairing(s): Chad/Sonny**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny With a Chance, everyone should know that by now...**

**PS: Sorry for the last update, I failed to mention a lollipop because my stupid sister was distracting me yet again. But here's the real chapter**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Orange**

**_Chad POV_**

Ah, Wednesday. So far, today has been going smoothly. I haven't seen Sonny yet in all her candy-eating glory and so far, nothing bad has happened to me. My car was fixed, everyone was treating me like a king again, I didn't hurt myself, and I actually remembered my lines! How I managed to do that, I don't know. But my producer was pleased after he gave me another lecture. And yet again, Portlyn was bothering me with all her pointless problems. Chad, this! And Chad, that! What I can't understand is why people just can't leave me alone. I needed time to myself, right? Yeah, I knew you wouldn't care. Nobody cares about Chad's problems anymore.

I sighed and ignored Portlyn as we walked into Ms. Bitterman's classroom.

I dreaded this part too though.

Because Mr. Condor thought that it would be a good idea to merge _Mackenzie Falls _and _So Random! _into one classroom.

Bad move buddy. BUT, at least we weren't allowed to eat in the classroom so I wouldn't have to worry about a certain problem of mine...if you know what I mean.

"Okay class! It's project time! I'm going to pair you all up and you both have to present the country I assign the two of you to. I'll give you the packet of the assignment and that's all for today! The project's due on Friday!" she said excitedly. Wow, that was it? Marshall must be taking her somewhere special then if she's _this _happy.

"Okay, we'll have Nico and Portlyn, Zora and Sonny, Tawni and Devon, Chad and Grady..." Ugh! I'm stuck with _him_. A Random. Now my good day has officially gone down the drain. After she announced the partners, she handed out a card to each pair. I flipped the card over once it slid on my desk. Chad. Huh, how fitting. "So what country did we get?" Grady asked, obviously not happy that I got picked to be his partner. The feelings mutual Cloudy.

I silently showed him the card. "Chad. Oh, how fun." he said sarcastically. "Nico what did you get?" Rainy turned around and faced his friend, "Egypt." Then he tapped the blonde girl's shoulder, "What about you Tawn?"

She was beaming, "France!"

"Sonny?"

She turned around smiled, "Japan."

I just stayed silent the whole entire time he was complaining. Could I have possibly gotten an even more annoying partner? I think not. "You guys are so lucky! I got Chad...and Chad!" Uh hello? I'm sitting right next to you chubby! It's not like I can't hear anything you're saying.

"You know I can hear you, right?"

"Yes I _know _that Pooper!"

We spent almost the rest on the class time arguing. Who knew this boy could be so disrespectful? But thankfully, by the end of the class we came to an agreement. He had to do all the artistic shit while I had to write the essay. What a dumb ass. He should see what's coming for him. But I didn't want to press the issue so much. He said he wasn't good at writing essays and I don't want to fail. And being the genius that I am, I can be smart _and _artistic.

"Oh Mr. Cooper!"

"Yes Ms. Bitterman?"

I walked over to her desk as a scowl moved on her face. This lady was scary. I wonder what Marshall saw in her. She took off her glasses, "Look, I know you and Mr. Mitchell haven't been getting along so far. But can you try and settle your differences for the next few days please? Unlike your show, I don't want any drama in my classroom! Try and be like Portlyn and Devon and get along! Or else you _and _Mr. Mitchell are going to do extra work for the weekend."

I nodded silently and backed out of the classroom. Did she think I was behind the whole conflict? I was quiet!

And he was the one who was complaining the whole time!

I left to my dressing room and locked the door. I seriously needed some alone time. And maybe...just maybe, it wouldn't hurt to be nice.

And I don't just mean to Grady.

-----------------------------------------------------------

_Bang! Bang! Bang! _"Chad c'mon! Get up! We're going to get lunch now!" Did I fall asleep? Huh, I guess so since it was already noon. I quickly rubbed my eyes and fixed my hair before meeting Portlyn outside. "How long was I asleep?" She shrugged, "Almost an hour. But they were planning on filming after lunch. So don't worry, you didn't miss anything." Good. The last thing I needed was Mr. Boss Man to be mad at me again.

We made it into the Commissary and volume in there went down a notch. What, were they scared? Well, it kind of makes sense.

They _should_ be intimidated by the number one show at Condor Studios.

I looked over at Sonny's table. Each were dressed as fairy tale characters. Hmm...probably from another dumb sketch. Cue cocky, self-centered Chad.

"Hey Random's...what's up with the frilly costumes?" Grady raised his hand, looking as if he forgot I was his project partner. "I'm an ogre."

Sonny rolled her eyes, the eye glitter shimmering, "We're doing a parody of _Shrek._" I looked down at her costume. Damn it, I was just checking her out. I hope she didn't catch me. "Eyes up here Chad." she retorted angrily. Crap, she did. I scoffed and pushed it off like it was nothing. "Yeah? And what are you supposed to be? The wicked witch of the west?" She crossed her arms, "Am I _wearing_ black? And no, I'm supposed to be the fairy godmother." Well duh! I knew that. I was just doing that to push her buttons.

Was it really that hard to guess?

She was wearing a short, white strapless dress that was covered in sequins and glitter, white flats, glitter decorated her eyes, and her lips were stained red.

She looked beautiful.

There was no denying it.

Even if her hair was pulled back halfway in crazy, tangled waves, she still looked beautiful. I bet I was gawking at her.

"Psh! I knew that, Munroe. You know the role fits you."

A smile cut through her face. "Really?" I nodded, "Yeah, the godmother's supposed to look old right?" The smile got wiped off her face. Ouch, did I really have to say that? That was low, even for me. She shook her head and slapped my cheek. "You're such a jerk!" And then she got up and walked away, her hands coming up to her face. I know I was jerk...but that's just who I am. I rubbed my cheek. It was probably red now. Damn, she hit hard for a girl.

"Nice going Chad!" Tawni yelled.

I knew what I did was wrong, but I didn't expect this reaction to come from Sonny.

"She said she felt pretty wearing that and then you ruined it!"

Oh, so that was why.

She stood up and carried the puffy light green dress the flowed around her, quickly following Sonny.

The short girl stood up as well, her hands up, and slowly walked out. "I'm outta here. I don't want to be part of this." What was she supposed to be a cat? Nico brushed off his gray costume and nudged Grady to follow him. Nico tapped my shoulder a little, "You better apologize to her. You have _no_ idea what you just did to her." Then the two walked away. What were they implying? Did they know something I didn't know? I mean, I knew I should say sorry to her. But Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't apologize to anyone. Hell, I've _never_ apologized to anyone! Not even my siblings and parents.

Why would I ever say sorry to a girl?

But...I would make an exception for Sonny. Even though I'd never admit, she was important.

The only question was how?

I left the lunchroom, the guilt churning in my stomach, suddenly losing my appetite.

As I made my way back to the _Mackenzie Falls _stage, I saw Sonny on the floor crying with Tawni comforting her. This was all because of me. And even through the worst of times, she would still suck on a lollipop.

It was orange.

My least favorite.

* * *

**I was feeling generous and decided to update twice on the same day. Don't get used to it though, I don't think I'll be doing it again. I really didn't know what to do for Chad and Grady's country. But once I saw the country Chad I thought it would be funny. If you didn't know what their characters were supposed to be: Sonny - Fairy Godmother, Tawni - Princess Fiona, Zora - Puss 'n Boots, Nico - Donkey, Grady - Shrek. But anyways, review! You know that button down there looks tempting ;D. You know the drill.**

**-Kristina**


	4. Raspberry

**Okay, so here's the rundown of things:**

**1. Chocolate  
2. Grape  
3. Orange  
4. Raspberry  
5. Strawberry  
6. Blue Raspberry  
7. Cherry  
8. Lemon Lime  
9. Watermelon  
10. Pomegranate  
11. Banana**

**Just so everyone knows what flavor is coming next. And thanks for all the reviews! I love each and every one of them. I didn't really like the last chapter. Chad hurting Sonny was a last minute thing. But it keeps the story interesting, doesn't it? Enjoy!**

**-Kristina**

**Summary: Sonny has a new craving - tootsie pops. And Chad seems to like it too. _So_ much that he'd do anything just to get a taste. ;)**

**Pairing(s): Chad/Sonny**

**Disclaimer: You know, it just hurts to say it now...but you should all know what I, we, don't own...**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Raspberry**

**_Chad POV_**

Like Monday night, I stayed up for most of the night. But for a whole different reason this time. I didn't mean to call her old. It just...slipped. And I was hoping for a witty comeback, not a slap on my cheek. I think I still had a hand print there. And what were Rainy and Cloudy implying yesterday? _You have no idea what you just did to her._There was something in Nico's tone of voice that was telling me something he shouldn't. Well now he got me curious! Now I really had to know! Would it help Sonny forgive me? Was it actually important? Am I just over-reading things like I always do? Probably. All these stupid, _stupid_ questions.

Unless...

Nah! I couldn't be...could it?

Unless...

Unless she liked me.

I sat up, "No, no, no, Chad. Like she'd ever like you. You're an arrogant, conceited, two-faced, jerk. Yup, you're just over-thinking things again."

Oh, so this is what I resort to...me talking to myself. I sighed and fell back onto my pillows. Well, it _was _a possibility. Why would she get mad at what I would think? My opinion shouldn't matter to her. If it was any other guy, she would have argued and stand her ground. Not run off crying her eyes out. _No Chad, just forget about all of this_. Besides, you don't even like her back. Okay, so that was a total lie. But you don't l-l-l...lo...you know what I mean. I sighed and pulled the covers over my face.

I need my beauty rest.

------------------------------------------------------------------

So we finally got to have a break from rehearsing and I decided to drive down to the florist. Portlyn said girls like flowers, so maybe this wouldn't be such a bad idea after all. But I wasn't going to get a whole bouquet of flowers, hell no. Just one from Chad Dylan Cooper should say enough because I've never done these things before. Sonny of all people should know that. And I haven't seen her at all today, which was partly a good thing and partly a bad thing. Good because I didn't want her to know what I was planning, she can read me that easily, and bad because she probably hasn't left her room yet.

I pushed open the glass door and slowly walked inside. It felt so weird to be here. Then I saw a lady at the counter.

"Excuse me?"

Her head shot up and her eyes widened. Yup, she was a teenager, probably sixteen at the most.

"Oh my God! You're Chad D-"

"-ylan Cooper, yeah I know. I'm sorry, but I'm kind of in a rush."

The girl turned serious again, "Oh, right. Well, was there anything your looking for in particular?" I shook my head, "Actually, I've never done this before." Her eyes widened again, "Really? Well, who are you getting them for? Your mom, girlfriend-"

"Just a girl." Yeah, an important one at that.

Paula, I read her name tag, nodded. "Well, you gotta help me out here, girls from different age groups have different tastes."

"She's sixteen."

"Oh, alright. And why are you buying her a flowers? Like, what are you trying to tell her?"

I sighed and stared at Paula for a few seconds, "I'm sorry."

Paula smiled and rushed to the back. She came back a few minutes later with a vase full of yellow roses. "Well, here you go!" They instantly reminded me of Sonny. Sonny was yellow, happy and like the sun. "Are these alright?" I nodded, these were more than alright. "They're perfect. But, I only need one." She nodded and pulled out one and handed it to him. "That will be six dollars." Was she serious? "Six dollars? That's a little expensive for one little rose, don't you think?" She shrugged, "I don't make up the prices. And besides, roses are always expensive." I handed her a twenty dollar bill.

"So what is it supposed to 'mean' anyway?"

"Well, yellow roses mean friendship. But their always good when you're trying to say I'm sorry."

She was about to hand me back my change but I pushed it back to her, "Keep it. And thank you." Her face brightened, "No, thank you."

I was about to walk out but I just had to ask. "Hey, why roses?"

Paula smiled and began writing something down, "Why, _every_ girl loves roses. Roses are timeless."

I just nodded again and walked out.

I hope this would work.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, so my plan isn't the best in the world. But hopefully it would be enough for Sonny to forgive me. "So are you going to do it now?" Portlyn asked. I shook my head, "No, maybe in an hour or so. I've never done this before Portlyn! What if she rejects me?" She gave me a pointed look. "She won't alright? Besides, Sonny likes these type of things." What? "Yeah, and how do you know?" She sat down on the couch. "Well, I've been hanging around Nico lately. He tells me a lot of things."

Man! I could've done that! I should have just asked one of her lousy friends what I should do...but then again, they probably wouldn't help me.

While I was waiting for the hour to end, I managed to finished the stupid essay that stupid Grady couldn't do.

I have to say, it's pretty good for an hours work.

Well, I guess it's show time.

I stood up and looked at myself in the mirror before straightening my clothes and fixing my tie and hair. "Well I'm off." Portlyn looked at me with a small girn on her face. "What?" She just shook her head, still smiling, "Nothing." She was hiding something. Aha! She was in on whatever Nico and Grady were hiding! I knew it! Nothing can get past my Chad instincts. But I ignored her and played dumb.

I picked up the rose and walked as slow as I could to the _So Random! _set. They should be done for the day.

Then I saw Nico and Grady so I quickly hid the flower behind my back. They didn't need to know what I was doing. Sonny would probably end up telling them anyway.

"Hey Chip!" they greeted. "Why are you up here?" Nico asked.

"Umm...I...nothing. It doesn't concern you." They slowly nodded. "O-Okay. Hey did you finish the essay yet?" Grady asked. Well, as long as this buys me time. "Yeah, I just finished it." He got excited all of a sudden, "Cool! Because I just did some research and I was thinking about doing this traditional dance th-" Okay, now I really didn't want to hear this. "Okay, just do whatever. As long as I don't have to do it."

"Sweet!"

Then they ran off. "Oh and Chad?" It was Nico again.

"Yeah?"

"Sonny's in her dressing room." Then he followed Grady out. Was I really that obvious? Whatever. At least I knew where she was now.

I stood out side the dressing room door, just staring at it. Maybe I shouldn't do it. But I have to, or else she won't talk to me again. I knocked on the door and after a few seconds, Tawni answered the door. "What do _you_ want!?" she snapped. I swallowed nervously. When did I start getting nervous? "Can I talk to Sonny?" She put her hands on her hips. "Why should I let you talk to her? You hurt her." I nodded, "I know, I came here to say sorry." I showed her the rose and her face lit up. "Oh! That's so sweet! I leave you two alone."

I silently thanked her and made my way into the room. Sonny was on the couch, her face hidden behind a book.

"Sonny?"

No answer.

"Sonny, please? I've never done something like this before."

She dropped her book and looked at me. Her eyes were red, like she had been crying all day and night. And worse, she had a lollipop in her mouth. "What do you want Chad?" she asked softly.

I showed her the flower and sat down next to her. You can keep yourself calm for a little while, right Chad? "I'm sorry. You really have no idea how sorry I am. I really didn't mean to hurt you...I thought you would argue back. I didn't mean anything that I said." She smiled a little and took the flower from me. "Thank you." Good, at least she was smiling now.

"So does that mean I'm forgiven?"

She thought for a few seconds before nodding twice. "For now. Who knows when you're going to be a jerk again."

"Well, how about we hang out this weekend?" What are you doing Cooper!? You _did not_ just ask her on a date.

She looked at me weirdly. "A date?"

I shook my head, "No, no, no. Just friends, hanging out. You can bring Tawni and all of them if it makes you feel better."

She nodded. "Friends? You want to be friends?"

I nodded. C'mon girl, just tell me your answer! "Well, sure. Unless you don't want to." She shook her head, "No I do. I'm just a little overwhelmed. Umm...sure. What do you want to do?" I shrugged and blurted out the first thing that came into my head. "How about bowling? I think everyone would like that." She smiled and played with the flower petals. "Okay." I nodded and stood up, backing towards the door. "Alright...Saturday then."

She nodded again, laughing. "Okay." Then she put the candy back in her mouth. Oh God, not again.

"Hey!"

She looked up at me confused. "What?"

Even from the color I couldn't tell what it was.

"What flavor is that?"

She laughed nervously. "Raspberry. Why?"

I shook my head, "No reason. See you tomorrow."

Then I quickly walked back to my set and smiled.

Raspberry.

My new favorite.

* * *

**Yeah, I know, the past few chapters have been somewhat sad and there wasn't much in this chapter. But don't fret, the good old Chad will be back in the next chapter. It should be fun, they're going to a party after all! that's the only preview you're getting for the next chapter. Review! Faster updates if you do!**

**-Kristina**


	5. Strawberry

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews! They always inspire me. There probably won't be that much Channy until the next chapter. I'm not saying there isn't any in this one, just not much of it. Oh, and there will be a little bit of Sonny's point of view. Well, I hope you all enjoy it!**

**-Kristina**

**PS: I've never tried a strawberry tootsie pop before.**

**Summary: Sonny has a new craving - tootsie pops. And Chad seems to like it too. _So_ much that he'd do anything just to get a taste. ;)**

**Pairing(s): Chad/Sonny**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny With a Chance...sadly...**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Strawberry**

**_Chad POV_**

Today was great! No mix-ups or fighting. And me and Grady aced out stupid project. And well, Sonny and I did our usual bickering but it wasn't like how it was a few days ago. She didn't eat a lollipop once today! And I was pretty amazed, why did she break such a wonderful habit? I kind of benefited from it too. Just watching her made me crazy. And yes, I _am _like any normal teenage boy whose hormones go insane from simple things a girl does. It was the only logical explanation. It was either that or I was turning into a sap. And believe me, Chad Dylan Cooper is not, I repeat _not_, a sap! But other than that, things were going good. Sonny and I were 'friends' now. But we sure didn't act like it. Tawni even said so. And her whole cast didn't like the idea of me hanging out in their prop room. But they still took the offer of going bowling with me and Sonny.

And just so I wasn't alone, I invited Portlyn.

Wow, it was meant for two and we end up seven.

At least it wouldn't be awkward.

But anyways, there was going to be a party tonight. Mr Condor was throwing it for the whole studio lot. I have no idea why but I'd never pass up going to a party. Especially if you're invited. If your not then you're probably a loser...no offense.

I rifled through my closet in my dressing room. The party was starting in an hour and I wasn't anywhere near ready yet. It was formal so I guess I whould just wear that stupid tuxedo that I rarely wear. I hope it still fits. I pulled it out and looked it over. It was a little dusty, but it will do.

**_Sonny POV_**

Chad has been so friendly to me lately. I wonder what got to him? Oh no! Did he realize that I maybe, sort of like him the day he called me old? Probably not, he didn't seem fazed today. He treated me all the same like before we decided to become friends...if that made any sense. But it was more of friendly banter than anything.

I slipped on a floor length red dress, kind of like the one I wore at prom but it was strapless and it had a mermaid figure, and silver heels. Okay, so maybe I was showing myself off a little for Chad. But I wanted him to actually notice me. Plus, Mr. Condor asked me to sing at the party. I don't know why he asked me, I've never sang before. I wasn't even sure if I was good or not. What if I embarrassed myself up there? In front of all my cast mates, actors, actresses, and Chad. Oh my God! This was horrible! After tonight, I swear I'm not going to show my face to the world ever, ever again.

I sighed and followed Tawni out. She was dressed similarly but the dress was a midnight blue.

"You look pretty Tawni."

She smiled, "Thank you Sonny! You don't look so bad yourself. Now c'mon, Nico's giving us a ride." We walked out of the studio and saw other people walking out of the studio. Each dressed in an elegant evening gown or tuxedo. We saw Zora walking by herself. Who knew she dress all girly in a green knee length dress?

"Zora!" I yelled out to her.

She turned around and waved. "Are you riding with Nico too?" she asked.

We nodded and saw Nico and Grady already waiting in the car before the three of us squeezed into the backseat. Nico drove off to the fancy hotel in silence.

I felt a dreading feeling in the pit of my stomach.

I didn't know if that was good or bad.

**_Chad POV_**

I looked at myself in the mirror. Hair. Check. Tux. Check. Cologne. Check. Perfect! Man, I look good! _Now _Sonny can't deny that I looked handsome. You know, I was surprised the tuxedo still fit. I mean, I got rid of the bow tie and settled for a silver tie and vest. I felt like I was at one of my parents business parties if I didn't take it off. I shoved my cell phone and wallet in my pocket before walking to my convertible. What time was it? I looked down at my watch as I entered my car.

Five forty-six.

Shit! Going to the party was at least a twenty minute drive. Well, no worries, Chad Dylan Cooper is never on time, he's fashionably late.

I smirked and drove off to the party.

When I arrived there, there were still some people outside. There were also a lot of paparazzi. I didn't feel like being in the center of attention for once and quickly walked into the hotel. Wow, it was big. It even had an over-sized chandelier dangling from the ceiling. I wonder why it hasn't fallen yet? It looks to heavy to stay attached to the ceiling. I hurriedly rang the bell on the front desk and a plump man came out from the _Employee's Only _door.

"Can I help you sir?"

Hmm...for once, someone doesn't recognize me.

"I'm here for the party in the..." I looked down at the invitation, "...the banquet room? For Condor Studios?"

"Oh! Right. Just go down the west hallway and it's the last room on your right. You can't miss it." I nodded a thanks followed his directions. He was right, I couldn't miss it. It was decorated and it was the only room occupied at the moment. Plus, it had a big sign that said 'Condor Studios celebrates twenty-five years!'. Oh, so that's what the party was for. Mr.  
Condor's been in business for twenty-five years now.

I entered the gigantic room. Wow, it seemed so small from the outside. There were already people dancing and mingling at the snack table.

I looked around the room and spotted Tawni dancing with some guy from _Teen Gladiators_. I tapped her shoulder and she turned her head a little to look at me. "Oh, hey Chad!"

"Hi, umm...is Sonny here?"

She smiled and pinched my cheek, "Aw! I _knew _you liked her! Are you going to ask her to dance with you?"

I slapped her hand away. "Okay, you caught me. But don't tell anyone else, got it? And I how can I ask her if I don't know where she is?"

She pointed behind me. "She over there dancing with Grady. And I keep no promises."

I scoffed at her but she was already off with some other guy. When I turned around, I saw Sonny. She looked beautiful. Oh my God, I _am _turning into a sap. She laughed at some joke Grady told her. I looked around again and saw Nico and Portlyn dancing together. What was going on with those two lately? I sighed and straightened my clothes before I made my way over to Sonny and Grady. Sonny saw me heading over and smiled a little. I, gently, hit Grady's back so he would face me.

"Hey, buddy. Do you mind if I cut in?"

Grady shook his head and gave me a look that said 'don't do anything stupid' before handing Sonny over to me. "She's all yours."

"So..."

She smiled, "So..."

"This is kind of weird."

She nodded in agreement. "Yeah, it is."

"You look...nice."

She looked down at her heels and mumbled, "Thanks." She didn't look just nice. That was an understatement. She looked amazing, gorgeous, stunning, beautiful, you name it. Too bad I would never admit that. But she looked a little down. "I meant pretty." Yeah, that would do. Her brown eyes peered up at me and she smiled, a blush creeping onto her cheeks. "Thanks...I'm supposed to sing later." Sing? "I didn't know you could sing." She shrugged, "Actually, I don't even know if I can. Mr. Condor asked me to go up there and sing a song. One that's appropriate for this kind of party."

I laughed and she glared at me. "I think you'll do fine."

"Sonny Munroe. Please come up to the stage." Well, that dance was short-lived. Her eyes became frightened. "Well, it's show time." she said. Then she let go of me and made her way up to the stage. I didn't want to look like a loner so I tried to find someone who was by themselves. Hey, there was that little girl on Sonny's show.

"Hey...Zora, right?"

She looked surprised. Maybe because I always called her by the wrong name before. "Yeah?"

"Mind if I sit here?"

She shook her head as everyone seemed to be going back to their seats. I sat down next to her and watched Sonny scan the crowd nervously. "H-Hi everyone. I really don't know why I'm up here. I've never sang before. Well, except for maybe in the shower b-" Oh God, now she was rambling. Her face turned beet red when she caught herself and she stopped abruptly. "Sorry, umm...Mr. Condor asked me to sing for you guys and you know I can't say no to that. Forgive me if I'm awful."

Then she whispered something to the man next to her and he nodded, popping a CD into the player.

**(I just want to note that this is Demi Lovato's song _Every Time You Lie. _It seemed like something she would sing at a party like this)**

The music came on and she started off softly.

_Now you told me on a Sunday,  
That it wasn't gonna work,  
I tried to cry myself to sleep,  
'Cause it was supposed to hurt._

_We sat next to the fire,  
As the flame was burning out,  
I knew what you were thinking,  
Before you'd say it aloud._

_Don't say you're sorry,  
'Cause I'm not even breaking,  
You're not worth the time that this is taking._

Wow, her voice was amazing. No wonder Mr. Condor told her to sing for the party. Before she started the next verse, people started cheering in approval. That caused her to smile and put more passion into the song.

_I knew better,  
Than to let you break my heart,  
The soul you'll never see again,  
Won't be showing scars._

_You still love her,  
I can see it in your eyes,  
The truth is all that I can hear,  
Every time you lie.  
Every time you lie.  
Every time you lie._

_I woke up the next morning,  
With a smile on my face,  
And a long list of gentleman,  
Happy to take your place,  
Less trashier, much classier,  
Then who you prove to be._

_How long's it gonna take before,  
You see that she's no me._

_I knew better,  
Than to let you break my heart,  
The soul you'll never see again,  
Won't be showing scars._

_You still love her,  
I can see it in your eyes,  
The truth is all that I can hear,  
Every time you lie._

_And I awake,  
I won't be sleeping till morning breaks,  
That's the price you pay for your mistakes,  
Goodbye to dreaming._

_So don't say you're sorry,  
'Cause I'm not gonna listen._

_I knew better,  
Than to let you break my heart,  
The soul you'll never see again,  
Won't be showing scars._

_You still love her,  
I can see it in your eyes,  
The truth is all that I can hear,  
Every time you lie._

_Every time you lie.  
Don't say you're sorry.  
__Every time you lie.  
Don't say you're sorry._

_The truth is all that I can hear,  
Every time you lie._

When her song ended, _everyone _in the room stood up and cheered for her. And you know what she did? She reached into her purse on the floor and pulled out a lollipop with a hot pink wrapper.

Strawberry.

She unwrapped it in front of everyone and put it in her mouth. But I didn't run away this time, all I could do was smile. Yeah, I'm officially a sap. Hey! I didn't say that I still wasn't turned on. I just _had_ to watch this time. And you know what I realized?

At that moment, I realized I was in love with Sonny Munroe.

Yes, I said the L-word.

I had to throw up.

* * *

**Wow, longest chapter yet! I didn't feel like describing the dresses that much so use your imagination. Don't take the loser party thing personally, it's just supposed to be the cocky Chad talking. Make sure you check out my other story _Goodbye to Dreaming_. Review! You know what you'll get in return!**

**-Kristina**


	6. Blue Raspberry

**Yes, I know some parts of this story is inappropriate. But that's just the way it's going to be. So deal with it. I mean, it _is _Chad. And he _is_ a male teenager. A lot of boys are like that...well, at least _my _male hormone driven friends are. Sorry, I just had to get that off my chest. But ANYWAYS...thanks for all the reviews! I really didn't expect this story to go far. It is, after all, a random story about two people falling in love over lollipops. Wow, that just made my story sound stupid and pointless...BUT IT'S NOT. I promise you, I swear on the Girl Scout code. Well, I used to be in Girl Scouts but that's not the point. You know, I haven't gone bowling in a while. Let's get back to the _real _topic, shall we? Onward with the story! Hope you like!**

**-Kristina**

**Summary: Sonny has a new craving - tootsie pops. And Chad seems to like it too. _So_ much that he'd do anything just to get a taste. ;)**

**Pairing(s): Chad/Sonny and some Nico/Portlyn**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny With a Chance...let's just keep it at that...**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Blue Raspberry**

**_Chad POV_**

So here I was, laying down on my bed...doing nothing. I Just spent hours staring at the ceiling, staring at the walls, staring at stuff. I know, you'd think that Chad Dylan Cooper would be doing better things on his weekend. Well, I would be but I couldn't seem to get my mind straight right now. Especially after I came to a shocking revelation last night. I couldn't even say it right now because the thought of just saying it disgusted me. Plus, it was bad for my reputation. '_Hollywood's Bad Boy Goes Soft and Falls For Good Girl Sonny Munroe!_' I could just see the headlines right now. Besides, it's not like I knew she liked me back. If I just asked her on a whim, she'd probably reject me. And trust me, I don't do rejection. Plus, it does bad things to my smexy-ness. Yeah, that's right. I am smexy! Wait, what did that even mean?

Smells sexy? Ha, was that even possible?

What does sexy smell like?

I could make it possible. I mean, I _am_ sexy already.

I guess sexy is just the way I smelt.

I grabbed my shirt sleeve and sniffed it. Hmm...I do smell good.

Anyway, what were we talking about earlier? Oh yeah, the party.

Stupid Sonny, stupid dress, stupid singing, stupid lollipop...stupid cute. Ugh! I hate this. You know what happened after she sang? I _did _throw up. All over Zora's purse. She was pretty pissed after that. Note to self: I you ever feel nauseous, never go near a girl's purse. It's like her best friend or something. But I thought diamonds were a girl's best friend? Whatever, I'm not a girl. But anyway, after I threw up, Zora threw a hissy fit and told me to clean up her purse. Apparently Sonny saw me and thought I was barfing because I thought her singing was horrible. So not true.

But I told her I had some bad shrimp.

That could work right?

Eh, whatever. The past is the past. But let's get to the real dilemma here, alright? I like Sonny _way _more than I'm supposed to. _C'mon Chad, you can say it_. Stop being in denial Cooper! You know it's true. I sighed and sat up. Maybe if I say it, I'll feel better. Alright, here I go. "I, Chad Dylan Cooper, am in...love...w-with...Sonny Munroe."

_I'm_ in love with Sonny Munroe.

I'm _in love_ with Sonny Munroe.

I'm in love _with _Sonny Munroe.

"I'm in love with _Sonny Munroe_!"

Um...yeah, that didn't make me feel any better. But, I knew it was true. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! How could I let something like this happen? Well, like Portlyn said, "Love isn't something you can control. It just happens." Who knew her of all people woud give me advice like that? I guess it was helpful.

But hey! At least I didn't throw up this time! That's actually a big step for me.

What time was it? I looked over at my alarm clock and groaned. It wasn't even three o'clock yet!

I picked up the phone and dialed Portlyn's number. I really needed to get out of the house before we meet the Random's for bowling. "Hello?" she answered happily and then she started giggling. "Portlyn?" I did dial the right number, right? Because this didn't sound like her. "Oh! Hi Chad! Um...hold on!" I heard her put the phone down and whisper angrily at someone. She was with a boy. I could tell. She picked up the phone again. "Okay, I'm back. Did you need something?"

"Did I interrupt something Port?"

"No! I mean, no. Well, kind of. But it can wait." Wow, she answered pretty quickly. Now I know she's hiding something.

"Okay, I you say so!" I sang. "But I was wondering if you want to grab a coffee or something before we go bowling. I'm feeling pretty crappy right now."

"Oh sure! What time?"

"Starbucks at four."

"Okay see you later!" she chirped before hanging up.

Great, now I'm alone for an hour. I wonder what boy Portlyn was with right now. She was never this giggly around anyone. Even me.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Starbucks was pretty crowded today. The worse thing was, people kept coming up to us for pictures and autographs. I really, _really _wasn't in the mood for this right now. To top it all off, it started raining outside. Everything was just going wrong today. I rested my head on my hand and stirred the steaming cup of coffee with the other. I felt Portlyn watching me. "What's wrong Chad? You look horrible...I've never seen you like this before." I looked up and glared at her. "Well gee _thanks_, Portlyn." She frowned and shook her head. "No, I meant, you look sick. What's wrong?" I shrugged and leaned back on my chair. "Remember last night? After Sonny sang?"

She nodded and smiled, "Oh yeah, you barfed all over that little girl's purse. That was pretty funny. And I didn't know Sonny can sing. She's ah-mazing!"

"Yeah, not helping."

She silently watched me again. "Are you like this because of her?"

I answered her with silence. I knew she would get the message without me answering her.

"Oh my God! You _do _like her!" she yelled. Eight people turned around and looked over at our table. I covered her mouth with my hand. "Shh! Keep it down! And no, I don't like her." She gave me a pointed look. "Okay, then why did you call me over here?" I swallowed nervously. "I...realized something last night and I need your opinion." She waited for me to continue, her hands clasped together on the tabletop. "Go on." Well, here it goes. Honesty time. "I realized that...that...that I love her." Her eyes widened.

"Are you sure?" I put my hands up in defeat. "Have I ever said something like this Portlyn!? Why would I lie about this?" She shrugged, "I just find it hard to believe. I never expected the great CDC to fall in love with the new girl in Chuckle City." She sighed in amusement. "Love is a funny thing." I scoffed, "Love isn't funny. It's madness. Ever since I found this out I've been going completely insane!"

"Well, what do you want me to do? This isn't my problem."

"I know, alright? But, what should I do? You're a girl. What happens when a girl likes a guy?"

"Hmm...when I like a guy...I get nervous around him, I giggle and stumble a lot, I dream about him, I dress a lot more nicely, I do anything just so he'll get my attention. And the best thing you can do is just tell her. Well, when the time is right of course." I laughed, "Oh, so is that why you were giggling so much on the phone earlier? There was a guy over at your apartment, huh?" She giggled nervously, "No...and don't you try to change the subject on me."

"Fine, fine." I looked down at my cell phone. Ten till six. "C'mon, they're probably at the bowling alley now."

She nodded and followed me out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh! I got a text from Nico. He said that they're two lanes to the right of the entrance." I nodded as we walked into the bowling alley. This place was crowded too. I guess everybody likes to go out on Saturday's. But good thing it was a little dark because no one noticed us yet. Then we finally saw them...but that little girl was missing. They saw us and waved. "Where's Zora?" Portlyn asked. "She couldn't make it. Her family is going out of town for the weekend." Sonny answered. "And we already got your shoes." she added, handing us each a pair of shoes. I wasn't even going to ask her how she got my shoe size right. "And we already ordered pizza too!" Grady yelled through the music, then he hi-fived Nico. Those two were nutcases, I swear.

"How about we do boys verses girls?" Tawni suggested. "It'll be me, Sonny, and Portlyn versus Grady, Nico, and Chad."

Everyone agreed and they quickly typed in our names in the two lanes that they paid for.

The game was going good and during the first round, the pizza came. Everyone was eating except for me and Sonny. And she was sitting alone and all her friends were distracted. Perfect opportunity Chad! I sighed and sat next to her. "Why so glum?" I asked. She shrugged, "You'd probably think it's stupid."

"Well, let's give it a shot anyway."

She breathed in, "I've never gone bowling before so I don't know how to do this. I know it's simple but I'm afraid I'll slip and fall."

"You? Really? And I thought you were the most normal out of all of us."

I looked up at the TV screen. Yeah, she hasn't gone up yet. I shrugged and pointed to the lane. "You want me to show you how?" I saw her cheeks turn a little pink so I smirked at her. "Um...okay." She stood up and walked over to the ball return, excitedly waiting for me. "Which ones yours?" She pointed to the bowling ball with a large six on it. "Okay." I picked up the ball and took her right hand. "Put your middle and ring finger in these two holes and your thumb in this one."

She followed my instructions and then we walked nearer to the lane. I stood behind her and place my hands on top of hers. I felt her tense up. I laughed, "Relax, Sonny. I don't bite." She giggled nervously, like Portlyn did earlier.

"Okay, now all you do is swing back," I guided her with my hands, "and let go when the ball is in front of you. But make sure it goes straight." She did what she was told again and jumped up and down when she knocked down more than half of the pins. "Yay! Thank you Chad!" And then wrapped her arms around my neck and hugged me.

But then she quickly let go. "Oops. I'm sorry. I forgot you don't do hugs."

I chuckled and shook my head. "It's okay. Now let's get some pizza, I'm starving!"

You know, I was actually surprised at how comfortable I was around Sonny. But touching her was a problem. It felt like my skin was on fire. I bet my face looked like it was too.

After she was done eating, she started sucking on a blue lollipop.

Blue Raspberry.

Oh no. Here we go again. So much for being comfortable. Thankfully we were split in two lanes because I knew I can't sit next to her now. What a bummer. But it was horrible because Nico and Grady paid for two games. Aw man! Twenty rounds watching her eat one of those mouth-watering lollipops. But no, she didn't just have one, she had three of the same ones this time! This was pure torture. She probably knew what she was doing to me. Oh, the blue was starting to stain her lips.

Yup, worst day ever...yet, it was the best. I don't know now, I'm getting confused.

Either I like it or I don't.

...Okay, I like it.

The game ended (thank you Lord!) and Sonny went to the bathroom. Grady and Portlyn left with Nico and Tawni left with some random guy. I figured I should be nice and wait for Sonny. When she came out, she looked confused. "Where did everybody go?" I waved my hand, "They all left. I thought someone should wait for you." She shrugged on her pea coat and slung her purse on her shoulder as we walked out of the entrance. "Tawni was supposed to give me a ride home."

"Is your mom at home?"

She shook her head. "No, she's on vacation in Wisconsin for a couple of weeks."

Of course I got stuck in this situation. "Do you want me to take you home?"

She smiled a little and shrugged. "Okay. Well, if you don't mind."

"Nah, I don't mind. Just tell me the directions." Once we entered my car, she gave me the directions to her apartment. Then things got awkward and silent. Good thing her apartment wasn't too far. I stopped in front of the building. "There you go." She smiled and opened the door. "Thanks Chad. For this and being so nice today." I snickered, "Yeah, well, don't get used to it Munroe." She sighed, "Whatever you say Cooper." And then she kissed me on the cheek.

Wait, what!?

That did _not_ just happen. Okay, maybe it did. Her face was turning red as she ran to the apartment complex. I rubbed my cheek and felt something wet and sticky. It was red lip gloss. I smelled it. I was curious, okay!? Wow, cherries...and blue raspberry.

Okay, correction.

Best day ever.

* * *

**Phew! That took forever to write. So far, I think this is my favorite chapter. Great, now I feel like going bowling now. Oh well, no one would take me anyway. Sorry, but I won't update tomorrow. Kind of busy. And when I mean kind of, I mean I'm super busy. So expect an update on Monday. Hope you all enjoyed!**

**-Kristina**


	7. Cherry

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! And Little Miss Julia Sunshine, I will consider using that idea for one of my chapters. Yes, I understand that Sonny is a little OOC but a lot of characters are OOC when they're in love, am I right? But no worries, Sonny's in character in this lovely chapter...well, most of it anyway. Blame it on those pesky kids! And yay! I'm so excited for this Sunday! New episode of Sonny With a Chance! Woohoo! It's been so long since they released a new episode. I hope there's at least some Channy in there. *Crosses fingers* It would be better than nothing. Well, hope you like this chapter!**

**-Kristina**

**PS: Sonny is always trying to be helpful isn't she?**

**Summary: Sonny has a new craving - tootsie pops. And Chad seems to like it too. _So_ much that he'd do anything just to get a taste. ;)**

**Pairing(s): Chad/Sonny**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny With a Chance**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Cherry**

**_Chad POV_**

I sighed in content and walked along the sidewalk. Wasn't everything just great? Even if it was cloudy, wasn't the weather just great? This weekend was great. Life is just...great. I knew Ms. Sonny Munroe couldn't deny my charm. I mean, she _did_kiss me...well, on the cheek. That should mean she likes me back, right? Eh, I'm still not entirely sure. But if she did, she wasn't the only one who has fallen for me. But I got to say, she's the only one who actually has a chance with me. All the other girls were just the same and bleh. It's sickening.

So where to now?

I've done everything I wanted to do in the past hour and a half. I think.

Hmm...let's check my list:

1. Watch TV  
2. Eat  
3. Take a walk

Yup, that's everything for today! The only thing missing was seeing Sonny for the day. Well, I guess I'll just have to miss one day of her candy-eating goodness. You know, eating all those lollipop's can't be good for her. I wonder how many flavors there are? What if she ate too much? I gasped. What if she got fat!? That can't be too attractive. Maybe I should just go and crawl under a rock if that happened. But no worries, Sonny won't end up like that. Alright, now I'm just being low. I'd love Sonny no matter how she ended up. Okay, enough with all this sappy talk. I need to find something to do for the rest of the day. And it was only eleven o'clock!

Since when did I start getting up early?

No, no. Never mind. I already know the answer to that. You should too.

I sighed and stopped at the corner. Right at that moment, a church bell rang behind me.

I looked over and saw a bunch of people piling into an over-sized church.

Why didn't I notice this place before? It's huge!

That's when I saw a familiar girl with brown hair scrambling around the playground next to the church.

Sonny?

I felt myself walking over to her. But unfortunately, there was a stupid fence and the gate was locked. I pressed myself against the chain-linked fence. "Sonny?" The girl looked over at me. And of course, it was her. Funny how things turn out, huh? Her hair was all mussed, make-up smudged, and clothes disheveled. If I didn't know any better, I'd think she just had a go at it with some random Bible-hugger. Whoa Chad, be careful what you're saying right now. You're on holy grounds.

She glared at me. "Chad? What are you doing here?" she spat.

Damn, who made _her_ so bitchy this fine morning?

Oops. Forgive me Lord. I really didn't mean to swear.

"Oh you know, just went for a walk. I just so happened to see you. And besides, I can recognize my favorite member of _So Random! _anywhere." She crossed her arms and sighed angrily as a little kid ran into her. "Well, it's nice to see you too Chad." she said. I could tell she was holding back her anger. But she was oh so close to letting it slip. "But as you can see, I'm a little busy and I'm not really in the mood for bickering right now." she continued. Pfft, no way am I going to leave her alone now. Not when she's all riled up like this. Let's see how long she can last before she unleashes the beast.

I let out a long, low whistle. "Looks like Sonny isn't so sunny today."

"No _kidding._" she quipped.

"You know, you got a little something over here." I said, pointing to my cheek. Her hand flew up to her face and she rubbed her cheek before groaning. There was a lipstick streak from the corner of her mouth to the middle of her left cheek. "Stupid little girl. Motherf-" she muttered.

I quickly interrupted her. "Be careful now _Sonshine_, God's house is right there. There's no need for that kind of language. Don't worry, I'll pray you won't go to hell for that." I said, putting my hands together to look like I was praying. She scoffed, "You are so full of it Chad. And can you please leave? I told you I'm not in the mood right now."

I laughed, "Nah, I don't think I will. Watching you act like this is actually pretty entertaining. Now I know why people think you're so funny."

She was fuming. Oh yes! I'm so _close _now.

"Are you mad?" I asked kindly, like I was talking to a four year old. I pouted for effect.

That's when she blew up.

"OH MY GOD! THIS IS THE WORST DAY EVER! MY CLOTHES ARE RUINED! MY HAIR'S A MESS! WHY DID I AGREE TO DO THIS FOR HEAVENS SAKE! I COULD HAVE JUST SAID NO! BUT NO! I'M ALWAYS TRYING TO BE HE-"

"Okay Sonny, you can calm down now." I said, laughing at her reaction. This was just too funny.

Once she was breathing normally and her face wasn't red anymore, I found it safe to talk. "I was just doing that to push your buttons." She glared at me again. "B-But, doesn't it feel good to let out _all _that anger?" I added weakly. She sighed and crossed her arms, shrugging a little, "I guess. So why are _you _still here? Shouldn't you be shoving your tongue down some girl's throat right now?" I put a hand over my heart and winced. "Ouch Sonny, that hurt. Is that what you really think of me? And no, I'm relaxing today." She snorted, "As a matter of fact, yes. I _know_ that's how you are. And good luck finding relaxation here. I'm the result of this chaos."

I furrowed my eyebrows. "And _how_ did you end up this way?"

She sighed again, walking closer to the gate. "My mom." What? "But I thought you said your mom isn't here." She nodded, "Oh she isn't. She volunteered to watch these rugrats while mass is going on. But apparently she forgot all about it when she arrived in Wisconsin so she called and asked me to do it. And I had to say yes."

I clicked my tongue, "Sometimes you gotta learn how to say no Munroe."

"Yeah, I learned _that_ today."

Right after she said that, a little blonde boy ran into her, spilling his fruit cup all over her. She gasped and desperately tried to wipe off the juice. "I'm so sorry Sonny!" he said.

I laughed again, "Hey kid!" He looked over at me with big brown eyes. "You better run. She's going to tell your mom what you did to her."

Then he ran off crying and wailing. Sonny stomped her foot. "Chad! Why did you say that? Now he doesn't like me."

"Oh I'm sorry Sonny. I didn't know you were interested in a seven year old. Do you want me to call him back?" I said, laughing at my own joke. She tried glaring at me again but she began to smile. Score! I finally made Sonshine Munroe smile today. "Very funny Chad." I looked down at my watch. "So what time do you get off?" She shrugged, "Until every mass is over today. So probably till two. I don't know if I'll be able to handle this alone for another three hours."

"Well, why don't you let me in so I can help you?" Don't butt into this Chad! This isn't your problem.

She raised an eyebrow. "_You_? Help _me_? Yeah right. What's the catch?"

"Again, ouch Sonny! And there is no catch. I just have nothing better to do today." What are you saying!?

She watched me for a few seconds before unlocking the door and letting me in. "Fine. But I still don't believe you."

"Fine, you don't have to."

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"So are we good?"

"Oh we are _so _good."

Ah, that felt good. We haven't had a banter like that in a while.

"So all you have to do is watch these shrimp?" I wondered, sitting down next to her against the building. "Yeah. I know it seems simple but it isn't when you're trying to please twenty-seven elementary schoolers." A little brunette girl walked up to us. "Hey! You're Chad Dylan Cooper! I love your show!" Was she for real? "Um...aren't you a little young to be watching _Mackenzie Falls_?" She had to be eight at the most. She blushed and played with the ends of her pink dress. "I watch it with my sister. She's thirteen." I nodded awkwardly, "Okay then."

Sonny sensed my uneasiness and stood up. "Marisa, you're making Chad uncomfortable. Why don't you go and play with Lauren?"

Marisa nodded and ran off to the other side of the playground. Sonny sat down next to me again, digging through her endless purse. Why do they make those things so big now?

After she fixed her hair and cleaned her face, she pulled out two lollipops in red wrappers.

Cherry.

Oh shit. Oops. Sorry again. Forgive me. This could _not _be happening right now. Not when I was actually starting to have fun. She nudged my shoulder. "Want one?" she asked, holding one out to me. Hmm...say no and watch her eat that darned cherry lollipop OR say yes and get the next best thing? Eh, I'm leaning more on the second choice. I nodded and took the lollipop from her. "Thanks." She smiled and unwrapped her candy before putting it into her mouth.

"I have to ask."

"Go on." she said, folding the wrapper into different shapes.

"What's up with you and lollipops lately?"

She giggled a lot. Aha! Like Portlyn said, she giggled a lot around a guy she likes. And it wasn't even funny.

"Oh it's nothing. I just thought it would be fun. There's really no reason behind it. There used to be ten flavors but now there's eleven. Did you know they have banana one now? I can't find it though." After she said that, she covered her face and groaned. "Oh my God, I sound so stupid right now." I shook my head, "Nah, it's alright. We all do weird things. I used to have OCD when I was eight."

She looked at me with shock. "Oh really? Did it just disappear or something?"

I shook my head, "Oh no. It started to interfere with work so I did some therapy and took medication. But it's all good now! CDC is OCD free."

---------------------------------------------------------

Three hours went by fast. We ended up playing around the world, I won by the way, and we talked about stupid stuff. Trees, clouds, parties, doctors, sleeping, eating, rain, etcetera. "I like the rain." Sonny said. Seriously? "But you're Sonny. Shouldn't you you like the sun? Rain is more like me. Cold, puts a damper on things, ruins your day..." She hit my shoulder. Man, this girl can really pack a punch. "Ow! What wasthat for?" She rubbed my shoulder, "Sorry, I didn't mean to hit so hard. And you don't ruin peoples day...well, to some people you do. But you made mine better if I do say so myself." Well, that made me feel a little better. "Even if you were partly the reason that made me so mad earlier." she added. At that, I smirked. "Yeah, well, that's never going to stop."

She beamed, "Oh I know."

Then she looked down at her cell phone. "Well, I'm done for the day." she said, watching the parents pick up their kids.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."

She nodded, "Thanks for staying here with me today."

"It's no problem."

"I really like the new you Chad. It's sweet." And then she kissed me on the cheek again before running away. I watched her in awe as she entered a taxi. Whoa. If that doesn't prove that she likes me then I don't know what will.

Now all I have to do is figure out a way to ask her out...

I sighed and walked home, wondering what flavor she would have tomorrow.

And yet, I needed a cold shower once again.

* * *

**It's so fun to make them bicker. This chapter made me laugh. Remember when I said Chad went to a psychologist? Well there's the reason why. If you don't know what OCD is, it's Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder. Still don't know? Look it up. And don't take the fat thing or Bible-hugging thing personally, I just needed to write that in for Chad. You _know_ how he is. And I _did _babysit over twenty-five elementary schoolers for church one time. Let's just say I'm never doing that again. I kind of did end up like Sonny with the messy hair, clothes, and make-up. If you ever end up doing something like that, make sure someone is there with you. Anyways...review! I'll have a new chapter up tomorrow if you do!**

**-Kristina**


	8. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Hey, um...sorry I didn't update. But I'm probably not in a while. See um...my cousin just died and I don't feel like updating or writing anything right now. I'm just going to keep it short though. Give me about a week until I update again. I just wanted to say this so you don't feel like I just abandoned this story. Thing that sucks even more...I can't go to the funeral because it's all the way in the Philippines and money's kind of tight right now. So...until then. R.I.P. Bianca**

**-Kristina**


	9. Lemon Lime

**Hey everyone. (Sorry for the super late update) Thanks for all the reviews and blessings. You have no idea how much they made me feel better. They helped lighten my mood. I really don't know what else to say about that. Also, I just wanted to say that someone PMed me and mentioned in their message that I'm a boy. Last time I checked, Kristina's a girls name. I just wanted to get that straight. I'm a girl writing a story in a guys perspective. So anyways, here's another chapter you've all been waiting for. ****Sorry if this chapter isn't so funny. I tried my best.**

**-Kristina**

**PS: Make sure you go on my profile and check out the dress Sonny wore to the party. Credit goes to Frocked!**

**PPS: Lemon Lime isn't my favorite...it's kind of sour XP**

**Summary: Sonny has a new craving - tootsie pops. And Chad seems to like it too. _So_ much that he'd do anything just to get a taste. ;)**

**Pairing(s): Chad/Sonny and some Nico/Portlyn**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny With a Chance**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Lemon Lime**

**_Chad POV_**

So I decided to not even think of special ways to ask Sonny out. I mean, I've never had a problem with asking girls before. I'll just wing it when the time comes. Yes, I know it's not romantic but I'll make it up with a mind-blowing date. I'm just good like that. And of course she'll say yes. I _am _Chad Dylan Cooper after all. No girl has ever rejected me before and I don't plan on being rejected now. Especially from the girl that matters the most. If she did, I'll go into depression and lock myself in some room on an island where no one can find me. I kid you not.

So _anyways_, Monday has been slow. Partly because everyone on the lot decided to have a do nothing day and also because there was a huge storm outside. Actually, the storm was the reason everyone settled on staying in the whole day.

Let's see, what could I possibly do today?

Stay locked in my dressing room for the rest of the day? No, it'll look like I'm a loner or something. And Chad Dylan Cooper is _not _a loner. Hmm...practice my lines for rehearsal tomorrow? Nah, I know my lines like I know the back of my hand. Hang out with Portlyn, Penelope, and Chloe? Oh hell no, they'll probably lock me in the girls bathroom and give me a makeover. I don't want that to happen...again. Hang out with Devon and Trevor? Well, that doesn't seem like a bad idea. They're actually pretty fun once you get to know them.

What else?

Go to the Commissary? Eh, it's too early for lunch. Pay a visit to the _So Random! _set? Maybe later.

"Knock knock." a perky voice said from the doorway. I looked up from from my script and saw Portlyn leaning against my door. "What do you want?" I asked carefully. Something was up; I could tell by the mischievous look on her face. She grinned and clasped her hands together. "You know what time it is!" she exclaimed. Suddenly, Penelope and Chloe appeared behind her. Oh no. This was not happening right now.

I stood up from the couch and backed into the wall as they came closer and closer. "What!? No, no, no, no, no! You girls are my best friends but this is unacceptable! I'm a guy! Alright!? Guys shouldn't be wearing make-up!" I began to freak out. Last time they did this, a paparazzo caught me with smudged make-up on. They assumed that I just made out with some girl. Truth was, I was just trying to get the gunk off of my face.

The three girls grabbed me and dragged me out of my dressing room. People just watched as I screamed and got pulled into the hell hole called Portlyn's dressing room.

Forget about visiting Sonny today.

I'm not letting her see me like this.

They tied me onto her chair in front of her vanity and put on some weird head band thing on my head. God, I felt like such a girl. I saw Chloe mixing something a a big plastic bowl with a small smirk on her face. Who knew that she could be so deceiving?

Then Portlyn and Penelope started rubbing the green mush on my face. No! I'll look like an alien! I started whimpering.

"Chad stop acting like a baby." Penelope snapped.

"I am _not _a baby! I'm just freaked out is all."

Portlyn patted my shoulder. "It's fine Chad. Men can get facials too, you know." I scoffed, "Yeah, metro's do. I'm not metro."

At that, Chloe laughed and crossed her arms. "Are you kidding me? You are _very _metro, Chad. I seriously don't know any other guy who spends more time on his hair than I do with mine." I glared and pointed a finger at her. "Hey! It takes time to get my hair as perfect as this! And speaking of my hair, you three totally ruined it! Now there's going to be a dent from this headband!" They rolled their eyes. "See what I mean?" Chloe muttered.

I sighed and slumped into the seat, defeated. "Whatever, just get this over with."

Portlyn frowned, "Oh! Now it's no fun! You're giving in! But...if it makes you feel better, I think it's very manly when a guy does these kinds of things."

"Like Nico?" I queried, smirking at my answer. Her face flushed a deep red, freezing in her spot. I was actually thinking about it last night. All of those subtle hints finally hit me. I realized why her and Nico had gotten so close all of a sudden. They were seeing each other in secret. Well, I actually suspicious about it until I overheard Nico and Grady talking about it this morning. That's when I knew my suspicions were correct. "H-How did you know?" she asked slowly. I shrugged and shifted in my seat, the rope was beginning to cut into my arms. "Well, first I knew you were with a boy when we were talking on the phone, I just didn't know who. And then when we went bowling, you got all excited when he texted you and you two couldn't get your hands off of each other the whole entire game. I was thinking that you two were together but then I heard Nico talking about your guys' date last night with Grady. So I knew it was for sure after that."

She stared at me while Penelope and Chloe watched her. "You're not mad?"

"Pfft! If I can cavort with the enemy why can't you?" Please don't cry Port, _please. _But no, she got all teary-eyed and smiled, reaching over to hug me. "Oh Chad! That means so much to me! Thank you for being so understanding."

"You're with Nico?" Penelope asked, interrupting the little moment. Portlyn nodded sheepishly. The other two girls sighed. "Well, its going to get some getting used to but...we think it's cute. Nico's pretty cute, right Chloe?" Chloe nodded with a bright smile on her face. Portlyn pointed to both of them. "Hey! Don't talk about my boyfriend that way!" she yelled. There was shock written on both of their faces. Portlyn smiled, "Just kidding, I just wanted to say that." They giggled and I cleared my throat.

"Ladies, if you don't mind, I'd like to get this done and over with."

------------------------------------------------

Portlyn, Penelope, and Chloe pushed me out of the dressing room. Portlyn laughed, "You know Chad, the red lipstick isn't really you." Chloe nodded, "And the blush kind of makes you look like a clown." Penelope snorted, "But the brown eyeshadow totally makes your eyes pop out." I groaned once they shut the door, resting my head on the wall. "Worst. Day. Ever." I walked away, hiding my face, making sure nobody saw me, until I made it into Trevor's dressing room. They were in the middle of playing a video game when I sat in between them. Devon and Trevor started cracking up. "This isn't funny you guys."

"D-Dude, what happened to you?" Trevor asked. I sighed and closed my eyes. "The girls decided to play makeover again...can I please have a tissue?" No one, I repeat _no one_, will know about this incident. Well, except for Portlyn, Penelope, Chloe, Trevor, and Devon. But that's it!

Devon tossed me a box of tissues and I groaned, reading the label. "But this is only one ply!"

"Man, grow up! I think the make-up is getting to your head." Trevor said, smacking the back of my head. Why was everyone making fun of me today? I scoffed and walked over to his mirror, wiping the gunk off of my face. Almost all of it was off, but I couldn't get rid of all the eyeliner and the lipstick made my mouth more pinkish. But other than that, it didn't seem like I was wearing make-up a while ago.

I tossed all of the tissues in the trash and resumed my spot on the couch. That's when I saw what game they were playing: Halo 3. "Hey, can I play?" I asked. Devon chuckled, "You sure you're _man _enough to play?" I glared at him. He really should watch what he's saying. "Just give me a controller!" I snapped.

------------------------------------------------

"Woo! Yeah! Beat that! Who's the man now!?" I yelled. I just beat them at their own game. Devon's mouth was hanging open and Trevor just looked confused. Boy, did it feel great to win. Just when I was about to save, there was a loud crash of thunder and the power went out. "No!" Oh no! Now there will never be proof that I beat both of them. Then they started laughing again. God, they made me so mad. The power went back on. "Perfect." I muttered. Did I just have bad luck overall? Or was God just torturing me? He was probably waiting till I broke down and cried like a baby. This is what you get for trying to be the good guy, right Chad?

Right.

"I'm outta here." I said, throwing the controller on the empty space on the couch.

I walked out of stage three. The rain was pouring down hard and I quickly made my way into stage two.

Before I knew it, I was in front of Sonny's open dressing room door. The only thing I saw in there was someone curled up into a ball under a blanket...and shaking. "Sonny?"

The person peeked at me from under the red blanket and I saw that it was, in fact, Sonny. She groaned and hid herself again. "Go away, Chad."

I smirked and sat next to her. "But I just got here." Sonny uncovered her head and got into a more comfortable position. "_Why_ are you here?" I shrugged a pointed in the direction to my stage. "They were making fun of me so I left." She pursed her lips, "Why were they making fun of you?"

"Why do you ask so many questions?"

"You didn't answer my question."

"No reason. I don't want to talk about it."

She dropped the subject and laid her head back against the headrest. There was another crash of thunder and the lights went out again. Sonny screamed. Oh, so this is why she looked so scared when I came in. I chuckled, "Sonny, are you scared of thunder and lightning?" There was a pause. "Maybe." she mumbled. As soon as the lights went back on, she took the blanket off of her head. "Can you hand me that over there?" she asked, pointing to the table next to me. I followed her finger and saw a green lollipop next to me.

Lemon Lime.

I picked it up and handed it to her. She unwrapped it and popped it into her mouth.

Sweet baby Jesus. God's torturing me.

She took it out of her mouth and scrunched her nose. "What?" I asked. I watched her as she examined the lollipop. "It's sour. Not the best I've eaten." I looked over at the candy and nodded a little. "It doesn't _look_ that appetizing." She nodded, "Yeah, it really isn't." But she put it back in her mouth. I furrowed my eyebrows. "Aren't you going to throw it away? I thought you didn't like it?" She shrugged and smiled, "Hey, I can't let it go to waste. It's candy."

"True...so, did you know that Nico and Portlyn are going out now?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

Her eyes widened and she gave me her signature toothy smile. "Really!? Aw! That's so cute! Maybe they can help end the rivalry between our two shows." But what about us? We can end it for good. "Chad, are you alright?" I nodded reassuringly, "Yeah, I'm totally fine."

Then she started squinting and leaning closer to my face.

Oh my goodness, what was she going to do!? I started to freak out again, but in my mind.

"Chad, are you wearing eyeliner?"

* * *

**Thanks to all who have read so far. I've never had this many reviews for a story before! Review! But please, no flames right now. I'm still _very _fragile. If you review, I'll update as soon as I can! Also, I decided to get a twitter! Yay! I thought I should give it try. My username's _kristinamar_ so if you follow me, I'll follow you. How does that sound?**

**-Kristina**


	10. Watermelon

**Sorry for such a late update! I've been really busy. Last week I had registration for school and then band rehearsal the next day. And then this whole week I had band camp (super hot but totally fun) so I barely had time to do anything. Then my first day of school is on Monday and you know how high school is (well, unless you haven't _been_ to high school yet, of course). Of course, the first week is always slow...but you don't know what might turn up. Plus, I have after school band rehearsal from 3:00-6:00 on Thursday and our first football game is this Friday and I have to perform with the marching band. So as you can see, I'm pretty busy.**

**But enough of my rambling, let's get down to business, alright? Thanks for all of the reviews! I'd like to thank each and every one of you on here but that takes time and you know how much I _don't_ have of that. So here's the next chapter!**

**-Kristina**

**Summary: Sonny has a new craving - tootsie pops. And Chad seems to like it too. _So_ much that he'd do anything just to get a taste. ;)**

**Pairing(s): Chad/Sonny**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny With a Chance...don't we all know that by now?**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Watermelon**

**_Chad POV_**

I stared at her. What was I supposed to say? That I willingly let three girls put make-up on me? Uh huh, no way. Seeing as words couldn't come into my mouth, I covered my eyes. "No. Pfft, why do you ask?" She laughed. I could feel her eyes burning through the back of my hands. "Well Chad, if you're covering your face after I asked you if you're wearing eyeliner, it makes me think that you _are _wearing eyeliner...and lipstick." I groaned and grabbed a pillow to cover my face again. "Wouldn't you like to know." I felt the pillow being taken away from me and I peeked at her through one eye. She grinned. "So you _are _wearing make-up!" she yelled.

I quickly covered her mouth. "Shh! Don't be so loud! someone can hear you!...And don't tell anyone."

She sighed and crossed her legs, smirking. "I won't if you tell me why."

"Okay, fine." I said, laying back against the armrest. "Well I was in my dressing room reading over my script when Portlyn, Penelope, and Chloe came barging in. They dragged me to Portlyn's room and gave me a facial and a makeover. I tried wiping off the red lipstick, blush, and brown eyeshadow with _one ply_ tissue paper but it wasn't that successful as you can see. And now I'm stuck with dark brown eyeliner, a red lipstick stain, and dented hair!"

I don't care if I sounded like a drama _queen_ at that moment. This was serious!

And you know what she did? She laughed...and laughed and laughed and laughed. As much as I love to hear it, I was getting pretty annoyed. When she finally got done, about five or ten minutes later, she sighed and shook her pretty head. "You're so pathetic Chad."

"Pathetic!? How am I pathetic!? Chad Dylan Cooper is _not _weak!"

"Really Chad? Really?"

Oh no she didn't. She did not just use my own line against me. Sonny better watch her back. Vengeance will be mine.

I sighed in defeat and shuffled my feet on the floor. "Sonny?" I felt her move around on the couch. "Yeah?"

I can't believe I'm going to ask this but...it needed to be done.

Carefully, I looked over at her curious and worried face before averting my eyes to the floor again.

"Do you think I'm metro?"

Then she laughed again; her cute, powerful, annoying laugh.

I left as soon as it started. What a way to end the day.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Today was bright, warm, and...sunny. How ironic. Maybe this was a sign that things were going to be shaping up. But I still hadn't seen my Sonshine yet so everything still wasn't okay. Gosh, Sonny was right. I am pathetic. Where did all of this _my _business some from? I never claimed her...well, not yet. Ugh! Damn, I just need to shut up before something slips. So last night wasn't really going well either. Devon and Trevor kept sending me mean text messages about what happened earlier that day. Then they called me at two in the morning just to make kissy noises on the phone. IT. WAS. HELL.

So because of that, I'm here locked in my dressing room because every time I go out they just make fun of me some more. They better watch out. My revenge will be on them too. And I have the power to fire them. Just shows who's more superior.

I'm so brilliant.

I heard a bunch of people walking down the hallway outside my dressing room. The first voice was Devon's. "Let's go to that new Italian restaurant for lunch! It's on me!" Then there were others that whooped in agreement. And then things were silent again.

Yes, now I can leave.

I crept to my door and opened it slowly, peeking my head out a little to see if the coast was clear. Seeing that there was no one there, I hurriedly moved out of stage two and walked to the Commissary. When I made it there, Sonny was still no where to be found. That bummed me out a little more. Once I got my steak and sat down at the table in the corner near the doorway, I swore I saw Sonny standing there near the archway.

I had to do a double-take but all I saw was a familiar wisp of dark brown hair.

I sighed and stabbed my fork into the thick piece of meat. Great, now Sonny was avoiding me. She probably took the whole make-up wearing, metro Chad the wrong way and thought I was gay **(Not that there's anything wrong about being gay)**. I'm not, okay!? But how was I supposed to win her heart now?

The food in front of me suddenly made me lose my appetite and I threw it away.

I walked down the well-known hallway, past the _So Random! _set, and back to the doors of _Mackenzie Falls_. That's when I felt something hit my back and I was soaking wet. I turned around and was hit yet again with another one of...well, whatever I was being hit with.

"Attack!" I heard Nico yell.

Then Sonny and the rest of her cast mates appeared out of nowhere and started pummeling me with water balloons. And guess what she was eating? A lollipop. But I didn't know what flavor it was. Soon enough, I was wet from head to toe. But I didn't feel like screaming at them. It actually felt like blowing off some steam; if that made any sense. The four dorks left, laughing their heads off and Sonny stayed behind, laughing silently and clutching her lollipop in her other hand. Pink? I still didn't know what flavor it was.

"Oh, I have to capture this moment." she said, taking her cow print phone out and taking a few pictures.

"Sonny, I'm hurt. You would never exploit me like that, would you? And I thought you were the good girl."

She frowned and shrugged. "Then I could just use it as blackmail or something." I faked hurt again and put a hand over my heart. "Sonny, you could never do that to me. You're hurting my feelings...how about a hug to make it all better?" She easily caught on to what I was trying to do and stuck her hands out. "Oh no. You are not doing that. And I did do that before. Remember when we were making doghouses?"

I shook my head and reached out to her, trying to get her wet. "You never sent that video and come on Sonny, just one hug."

"No!"

"C'mon Sonny!" I said, inching my way towards her.

"Chad, don't you dare do what I think you're going to do!" she scolded.

I raised an eyebrow at her, "And what do you think that I think I'm going to do?"

She crossed her arms, like the way she does when she's trying to be serious. "What do _you_ think that I think that you think you're going to do?" she challenged.

"What? That made no sense...I think." Okay, now I was beyond confused. My head was starting to hurt. She took that as an opportunity to run away but I quickly chased after her and grabbed her from behind, wrapping my arms around her waist. She yelped and turned to face me before attempting to push me away.

But I held still and tightened my grip around her. Sonny's pushes became weaker when she realized I was staring at her. Oops, I didn't mean to stare.

She also realized how close we were and my heart began to beat rapidly. Was it getting hot in here? Or is it just me?

I found myself inching closer to her face and I suddenly felt a gentle pressure on my lips.

Oh my God. I was kissing Sonny Munroe. The girl of my dreams, the salt to my pepper, the light to my dark, the good to my bad, the...okay, I think you get. That's when I was vaguely aware that she tasted like watermelon. Aha! Watermelon flavored lollipop. I pulled her closer as her hands found their way up to my hair. I don't care if she'd mess it up. This was the best thing that could be happening to me.

But before I could try to deepen the kiss, she pushed me away and covered her mouth.

I looked at her perplexed and she ran into the _So Random! _building. I ran a hand through my hair and rested against the wall.

Everything was going so good...wasn't it? I didn't know anymore.

Is it alright for Chad Dylan Cooper to feel heartbreak?

The fake me would say no...

But the real me would say yes.

* * *

**Sorry it was so short but I hope you all liked it! I only have two more chapters left =( and I'm feeling a bit down about that. But don't worry, I'll make them totally worth it. Have you seen my new icon? I'm totally in love with it (only because I made it) but you can see the full size on my Twitter account. By the way, I changed my Twitter username to _kris1641 _like on here. Ugh, gosh my whole body is sore from band. Who knew that can happen from just walking around and holding an instrument. Haha, just kidding. It's actually a little more complicated than that. So review!**

**-Kristina**

**PS: Since I'm feeling like such a band geek right now, how about:**

**Flute - _loved it _(because that's the instrument I play)**

**Drums - _liked it _(because some people in my schools drumline are annoying)**

**Saxophone - _hated it _(because I slapped a guy in that section haha...and he deserved it)**


	11. Pomegranate

**Hey everyone! I'm gonna try to make this author's note short. Thanks for all the reviews! I finally passed 200! I'd like to thank _Luke Smith Rox Meh Socks _for my 200th review! Also, sorry if I hadn't updated in a while. School has been super duper busy. Honors classes give me a lot of homework and band has been taking up seventy-five percent of my time. So I'm sorry about that. BUT here's another wonderful chapter! Enjoy!**

**-Kristina**

**PS: Some of this stuff is inspired by people on Twitter. This is dedicated to all of ya'll.**

**Summary: Sonny has a new craving - tootsie pops. And Chad seems to like it too. _So_ much that he'd do anything just to get a taste.**

**Pairing(s): Chad/Sonny and implied Nico/Portlyn**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny With a Chance...just this completely original storyline and Jamie**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Pomegranate**

**_Chad POV_**

After I pulled that little stunt yesterday afternoon, Sonny's been avoiding me like the plague. What, why? You don't remember? Pfft, like hell you wouldn't. Well, let me remind you what happened the other day. So I was going to eat lunch when I saw Ms. Sonshine Munroe spying and running away from me. On my way back to the _Mackenzie Falls _set, I was hit with a bazillion water balloons (Thrown by the _So Random! _cast). After I got soaked, Sonny stayed behind and we had our usual banter. Then I chased her around, trying to get her wet, and yeah. I kissed her.

Big whoop, right?

I seriously don't get why she's not talking to me now.

I mean, any girl would be lucky to get a kiss from yours truly. She _should _be begging me for more, am I right?

See, I knew I'm right. I'm a genius.

But...why did I still feel like Sonny ripped my heart out of my chest, tore it into a million pieces, stomped it on the floor with her girly high heels, ran away laughing her head saying 'gotcha', and...breathe Chad. It's not so bad. Just pretend like it didn't affect you.

Yeah, that's what I'll do.

Hmm, a chocolate Fro-Yo sounds really good right now.

I quickly checked myself in the mirror, winked at handsome self, and sauntered out the door with my head held high.

"Hey Cooper!"

I whipped my head around, halfway to the Commissary, and saw Nico approaching me. I raised an eyebrow and saw that he was splattered with a wide array of paint colors. "Uh, yeah?" Nico rolled up his sleeves, "You goin' on a Fro-Yo run?" I furrowed my eyebrows. Have I ever gone on a run before? Usually people do that for me. "No, just for me actually. Wouldn't really call it a run." He smiled and patted me on the back. "Ah, good! 'Cause we need to talk."

We finally reached the Commissary and we made our way to the Fro-Yo machine. "Er, about what?" I wondered.

Nico filled up his cup with peanut butter frozen yogurt while I got the chocolate. "About Little Miss Sonshine." he answered once we sat down at a table.

"Okay. And what about her?"

Nico ate a spoonful of his yogurt. "I heard you kissed her, am I right?" I shrugged and nodded, "That would be affirmative." Then he smacked a hand on his forehead. "What were you thinking man!?" I choked on my yogurt at his loud outburst and shrugged again. "I don't know what I was thinking. It felt right at the time...until she pushed me away. I feel like I should regret it or something." Nico shook his head and dug into his frozen treat again.

"Don't man. Look, I'm not supposed to tell you this, but Sonny likes you too."

"Portlyn told you."

"That you like Sonny? Of course. She tells me everything. But Sonny occasionally slips and tells me things I'm not supposed to know. She likes you."

I stared at him for a few moments in utter disbelief. "Then why did she push me away yesterday?" Nico shrugged, "She mentioned something about being scared." Confusion overtook me. "Why would Sonny be scared to be with me?"

"Something about an ex-boyfriend in Wisconsin. He used her and humiliated her in front of her whole school. Don't ask me how because she didn't elaborate on that."

"And does she honestly think that I would do that to her?"

"Well..." Nico started. I glared at him. He held his hands up defensively. "Well you do have a tendency to poke fun at her and humiliate her from time to time. But I don't think you'd ever use her. That's low, even for you." I let out a sigh of relief and swirled my yogurt around in my bowl. "So what should I do?"

Nico shrugged again and chuckled, "I got nothin'. So it's all up to you man. But you know Sonny's a romanticist so...I suggest doing something chivalrous or whatever."

I scoffed and pushed my empty chocolate Fro-Yo cup to the side. "Whatever. So why are you covered in paint? This isn't another stupid sketch, is it?" Nico shook his head and took a sip of his water. "No, we're painting a mural for Mr. Condor. It's supposed to have all the television shows on the lot in it. My show was picked to paint it but people from other shows are helping too." I nodded, "So is Portlyn helping?"

"Of course."

----------------------------------------

Nico and I made it into the Condor Studios lobby and saw a bunch of people gathered around a long wall. A few people were on ladders, some were kneeling on the floor, and the rest were standing. And then I saw Sonny at the corner, unwrapping a lollipop and sticking it in her red mouth.

Pomegranate.

It's like she knew I was here. Doesn't matter, Chad. Just shake it off and work with someone else.

You know, maybe helping wouldn't be so bad. Maybe there will be cameras around to see me doing something nice for once. Not that I haven't acted nice before, the camera's just never caught me in the act of kindness.

I saw Portlyn painting the background and walked over to her while Nico went off to talk to Grady.

"Hey Port!" I greeted. She flinched and let out a long breath, placing a hand over her heart. "Chad, don't scare me like that." I chuckled when I saw the old green shirt she was wearing. I raised my eyebrows at her. "Ninja Turtles? Really Portlyn, really?" She frowned and attempted to cover it with one arm. "Don't mock my t-shirt! So what if I just so happen to like the Ninja Turtles? They're awesome!"

I rolled my eyes and decided to see if anyone needed help.

There was a blond girl standing on her tip toes, trying to paint the highest part of the outline. But no avail, she was one head shorter than me. I walked up to her and smiled. "Need help?" I asked. She looked familiar. I think she was the best friend of the girl on _Hoosier Girl_. Yes, I do watch shows other than mine.

She smiled and nodded, "Sure."

She handed the brush to me and I easily filled in the unpainted area. "Thanks Chad."

"Your welcome..." I realized I didn't even know her name. "Jamie. My name's Jamie." she finished, like she was reading my mind.

"Jamie. It's nice to meet you."

"Well, I already knew you. _Everybody _knows you." she giggled. I laughed along with her. "Yeah, whoever doesn't must live in under a rock." I continued to help out with her area of the mural, only doing the high parts. When we finally finished, we stared at the section and nodded together. "It looks pretty good." she said.

"Yeah, we make a pretty good team."

"Well, it was fun working with you Chad."

"You too. You know, you seem pretty cool. Wanna hang out sometime?" I asked. She smiled and looked at me oddly. "You may be handsome and all Chad, but I'm not interested in you in that way." I mentally slapped myself. Of course she took it the wrong way. "Sorry I didn't mean it like that. I meant strictly as friends. Besides, I'm interested in another girl but things are getting a little complicated right now."

"Oh, well in that case, sure. And whoever this girl is, you should confront her about these 'complications'. Then things won't be so complicated anymore."

"You're right. I'll see you around."

She waved goodbye and I caught sight of Sonny looking at me with a saddened look in her eyes. Nico and Grady told her a joke and she gave them a weak smile. The one the she ususally gives right before she has to cry. I wonder why she was acting that way.

Tonight.

Tonight before I leave, I'll talk to Sonny and straighten things out.

------------------------------------------------

As I neared the _So Random! _prop house, I heard Taylor Swift's "You Belong With Me" blasting through the doorway. So what if I like Taylor Swift! She's hot and she's a really good singer; even though country music isn't exactly my favorite type of music. And it's not my fault her songs are extremely catchy _or _that I have an eight year old sister who listens to her music. I peeked into the spacious room and instead of seeing Sonny dancing around in her embarrassing pyjamas, she was laying down on a ping pong table placed in the center of the prop room. She laid on her right side, picking up an orange ping pong ball and bouncing it a short distance from her hand to the table. Then out of nowhere, as soon as the song ended, she pulled out a remote and pressed a button, causing the song to repeat all over again.

"Sonny?"

She sat up and looked at me, fumbling around with the remote until the music stopped. "Ch-Chad." she responded back.

I took in a deep breath, "So uh...you're staying here for the night?"

Sonny hopped off the table and nodded, looking at every thing but me. She began to move her belongings into her purse. "Y-Yeah, Tawni wanted to have a girls night tonight. S-She left to go back home and get some things. So she should be here in about f-fifteen minutes." I stared at her and walked a little deeper into the room, pushing my hands into my jean pockets. "Are you okay?" I asked, somewhat afraid of what the answer might be.

She looked up at me for a brief second and gave me a weak smile. "I'm fine! I'm completely, totally fine."

I would have believed her if I didn't see her watery eyes. I walked over to her and grabbed her wrists, stopping all her movements. "Tell me what's wrong." I whispered, desperate to find the answer. Her mouth turned into a frown and a tear escaped her eye. "I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because you're gonna think I'm stupid like you always do! I can't tell you everything Chad! Maybe I want to keep this a secret! Just...Just leave me alone." she yelled at me, attempting to push me away.

I shook my head and only drew her closer.

"Is this about yesterday? Because if it is, then you can forget that it even happened if it makes you feel more comfortable. I don't want things to be weird between us."

She shook her head again and sobbed. I hated being the reason to make her cry. "No, it's not. Just drop it, Chad."

Then it dawned on me. She was thinking about what happened earlier today when her and the Randoms were painting the mural. She thought that the blond girl I was helping out was another girl I was interested in, or a new girlfriend. That meant she liked me! Nico was right. Maybe I should listen to him more.

"Sonny-" I started.

She ran her hands through her hair and cut me off, "No, Chad! Don't talk to me! You _never _make any sense anymore! Stop toying with me! I'm sick of it! I've had my heart broken once, I don't need it broken again." Then she slung her purse over her shoulder and disappeared into the hallway towards her dressing room.

Not again.

"Sonny!" I yelled, running to the doorway.

But it was too late, she was already gone.

Again.

* * *

**As you can see, the story is getting more serious now. I actually didn't spend a lot of time on this so sorry if there are a lot of mistakes or if the chapter sucked altogether. I tried going for a more depressing/sad-ish senario than all the other ones. Hope you liked it! If you did, tell me that you did! And if you didn't, then please tell me why. Alright only one more chapter left! I don't really know when I'll be able to write it but just keep a lookout for it.**

**-Kristina**


	12. Banana

**Hey everyone! Thank you for all the reviews! And don't mind _CINderellaXO_. She's just one of my friends who likes to poke fun at me. And, she wanted me to put in here that she was the inspirations for my chapters. She thinks that, but not really. Well, some parts are but the rest is solely on my daily life. So anyways, how is everyone? I'm kind of alright. I have the swine flu right now so that's not really good. But I'll live haha. But other than that, I've had a great weekend! My school's marching band got sweepstakes (Don't know what that is? Look it up) at the Tustin Tiller Days Parade (And of course I was part of it lol)! Woot! Woot! Here's the link if you want to see us: /watch?v=NAq1Gk3APPQ&feature=related (It's on Youtube) Also, I have another parade down at Azusa for the Azusa Golden Days Parade tomorrow so we'll see how that turns out.**

**So without further or do, here's the VERY LAST CHAPTER! Eek! I hope you've enjoyed this story as much as I did! Also, I tried to make this chapter a little longer for you all. Enjoy!**

**-Kristina**

**PS: I decided to do this chapter in 3rd person.**

**Summary: Sonny has a new craving - tootsie pops. And Chad seems to like it too. _So_ much that he'd do anything just to get a taste.**

**Pairing(s): Chad/Sonny and implied Nico/Portlyn**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny With a Chance**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Banana**

**_Chad_**

Sitting in front of his vanity, Chad Dylan Cooper rested his head on his hand and idly traced shapes on the table, a frown on his face. He hadn't seen Sonny in three days. Three days! Where could she have gone? She wasn't in her dressing room, he never saw her in the Commissary, he even resorted to asking Tawni where she was. The blond simply replied that she hadn't shown up at work for the past three days. She acted like it was no big deal. Why was no one making this a big deal!? He was freaking out, silently, in his mind. No one needed to know that Chad Dylan Cooper had lost his sanity. All because of Allison Munroe.

After that incident in the _So Random! _prop house, Chad searched everywhere for her to tell her that he felt the same way, take her into his arms, and kiss her like there was no tomorrow. But...you can't get everything now can you? That seemed to be happening to Chad a lot lately.

And, like always, he always managed to ruin everything. Or, at least he thought he did.

Chad stared at himself in the mirror and furrowed his eyebrows. He had to make things up to her - big time.

But what could he possibly do?

He could take Nico's advice and be chivalrous; romance her to no end. It seemed like the only logical thing to do now.

Then suddenly, an idea popped in his head and he instantly straightened up, a genuine smile dancing across his face. "Bart!" he yelled, snapping his fingers. His assistant appeared a few seconds later, barging in through his dressing room door. "You bellowed Mr. Cooper?" Chad swiveled around in his chair, facing Bart. "Fetch me my laptop and bring it back ASAP." Bart nodded vigorously, "You got it boss." and he ran out of the room with a curt nod.

He picked up a notepad and jotted down his plan.

If he played it right, his plan would be foolproof.

Bart returned a few minutes later and placed his shiny black laptop on his coffee table. "Is there anything else you need?"

Chad waved him off and began typing something on the laptop. "No. Hey, why don't you take the rest of the day off? I'm in a good mood."

Bart smiled, "Thanks Mr. Cooper!"

Chad quickly went on Ebay and easily found the object he was looking for. So far so good. As soon as he made his bid, one he was sure no one can beat, he picked up his phone and dialed the florist's number, the same one he visited over a week ago.

"Hello? Yeah, I'd like to order a dozen red roses please?...Condor Studios...Chad Dylan Cooper. Oh hey Paula! How are things?" They chatted for about another five minutes before he announced he had some business to take care of. He stood up and straightened out his clothes before making his way into stage 2 where _So Random! _was shot. He knocked on Marshall's office door where he heard a muffled 'come in'.

Chad shut the door behind him and Sonny's boss looked over at him all confused.

"Chad Dylan Cooper? What brings you over at _So Random!_? If this is about guest starring again, then you're going to have to wait until next season."

The blond merely shook his head and stared at Marshall, "No, no. That's not it. I was just wondering if you had any inkling of where Sonny might be?"

"She's back at home. She asked for the rest of the week off."

"Oh, cool."

Marshall raised an eyebrow at the teen heartthrob. "Wait, why does Sonny's whereabouts matter to you?" Chad shook his head and reached for the door. "N-no reason. I had to give her something but I didn't know where she was. Thanks by the way." he quickly replied, running out the door.

His foolproof, unfailable plan was now in effect. He just needed time for all his things to be delivered.

This just _had _to work.

----------------------------------------------

**_Sonny_**

It was Sunday night and Sonny sat on her couch, watching re-runs of _That 70's Show_ while eating a hot bowl of macaroni and cheese. She was clad in her favorite dark blue whale pyjamas and fuzzy leopard print slippers (Like the ones on Three's Not Company). She knew she was being childish and maybe even perhaps jumping to conclusions but she couldn't help but feel the heartache when she saw Chad with that one girl. She loved him, more than she should. And she couldn't tell him the real reason why she ate those lollipops. The glassy, far away look in his bright blue eyes didn't go unnoticed by her when she ate them.

That was the real reason why. To make him finally notice her and hopefully feel something for her.

But everything was clear on his face the other night when he slowly found out that she loved him. And Sonny couldn't take rejection again so she made a mad dash to the door.

The front door started to open and her mother smiled at her. "Hey honey!" Her mom greeted, lugging two suitcases in her hands. Sonny sat up and placed her bowl onto the coffee table. "M-Mom? You're back early. I thought you were coming back next Saturday?"

Connie let out a long breath as she shut the door and placed the suitcases next to the door. "Yeah, I know. But my boss called and he said that they needed me back on Monday. So here I am. Listen honey, I'm gonna go and take a shower and then go to bed, I'm really tired. We'll spend some time together tomorrow. Goodnight." Connie kissed Sonny's forehead and walked away.

"Night mom."

Sonny suddenly lost her appetite and turned off the TV, picking up her her macaroni bowl and placing it in the sink in the kitchen.

She lazily walked to her room and shut the door behind her. Her warm brown eyes scoped her surroundings and she skipped to her VCR, placing _Beauty and the Beast_ in the slot before laying down on her stomach on her bed. Well, she thought that if she wasn't going to get romanced soon, she'd rather see someone else have what she wish she had. Besides, _Beauty and the Beast _had been her favorite movie since she was four.

Right after the ballroom scene, she heard a tap on her window. Her eyebrows creased and she thought that it was just her imagination, that is, until she heard it again.

Her eyes widened and she quickly moved to her curtained window. She pulled the tapestries apart and saw Chad kneeling on the fire escape with a sheepish smile on his face.

Sonny scowled and rolled her eyes, crossing her arms. "What are you doing here Chad?" The boy shivered a little and wrapped his jacket around him tighter. "Do you think you can let me in? It's a little cold out here." She sighed a little and unlocked the latch, lifting up the bottom part of the window. Goosebumps erupted on her arms when she felt the chilling air hit her skin. It wasn't just a little cold, it was _really _cold. He crawled in through the small opening and she closed the window, shutting the curtains.

"So um...what are you doing here?"

Chad smiled a little and pushed his hands into his pockets. "I er...I wanted to talk."

"There's really nothing to talk about." she responded nervously, picking up her remote and turning off her TV. He raised an eyebrow and placed a hand on her arm, stepping closer to her. "Sonny, don't act like I don't know why you haven't shown up at the studios for the past three, four days. I came by to uh...to give you this." She watched him curiously as he opened one side of his jacket and pulled out twelve roses with a lollipop tied to the bouquet.

Her mouth dropped open as he handed it to her.

"This is for me?"

Chad looked around her room, "Well, you _are _the only girl in here. So I'm guessing this is for you."

"But...why?" she wondered, gently taking the flowers from his hands.

This time, Chad smiled wider. "I wanted to say that the day all of the flowers die is the day I stop loving you." Sonny gave him a pointed look, smiling a little. "That's cheesy, Chad." He gave her a hurt expression. "Well it's true. And did you hear a single thing I just said?" Sonny frowned and played with the red petals. "That's the thing. All these roses are gonna die in a few days. That just means you don't love me." Chad chuckled and sat down at the edge of her bed. "I guess you haven't been paying attention to the flowers then."

Sonny looked down at the flowers in her hands. What on Earth had he been talking about? That's when she noticed that one flower in the middle was fake. '_The day all of the flowers die is the day I stop loving you_' his voice rang in her head. One of the twelve flowers wouldn't die. So he was telling the truth when he said he loved her.

"You love me?" she asked, tears forming in her eyes.

Chad stood up again and took one of her hands in his. "Of course. Why do you think I've been spending so much time with you lately?"

Sonny smiled and shrugged, blushing furiously, "I dunno, just for kicks?"

Chad smiled at her embarrassment and glaced down at her outfit. "Nice pyjamas."

She sighed and placed the rose bouquet on her bed, "And you always manage to ruin the moment. And don't make fun of my pyjamas! They're my favorite."

"Sonny?" she heard from outside the door. Her eyes widened again and she ushered him into her closet. "I thought you're mom wasn't here!?" he whispered loudly. "She came back early today. Now just hide for a sec." she whispered back. Hurriedly, she pushed him into her closet and closed the door. The brunette ran to the other side of her bed and placed her flowers on her desk. She pulled out a book from her drawer and sat on her bed. "Yeah mom?"

Connie opened her daughters door and peeked her head in. "Is someone here?" she asked.

Sonny laughed and shook her head. "No, why would someone be here?" Connie looked around Sonny's room with her eyebrows furrowed. "I swore I heard another voice in here." her mother murmured. "O-Oh! That. I was talking to myself. You know, voice acting." Her mother seemed to buy it. She nodded, "Okay, goodnight then."

Sonny let out a sigh of relief and opened her closet doors, only to see Chad sitting on the floor, reading a BOP magazine. He began laughing.

"You filled out a quiz on if you're the perfect girl for me? Really Sonny, really?"

She swatted his arms after he stood up. "It's not like you need a silly old quiz to know you're my perfect girl. Besides, half of these things aren't true. Like for example, I don't like girls who love to go on daily shopping sprees _and _I don't like girls who are serious _or _dramatic. Who are these people who thought of this quiz anyway? This is nothing like me. I should report them." Sonny frowned and snatched the magazine away from him. "Don't be so shallow Chad. It's just a quiz." She tossed it on the floor before sitting down on her bed. He joined her as she reached over to grab her flowers again, pressing them to her nose and inhaling the sweet scent.

"So are you gonna eat the lollipop?"

"Lollipop?"

Chad raised his eyebrows, "Wow, you're really observant today."

Sonny looked at the stems of the roses and saw a yellow and brown covered lollipop tied to the flowers with a light blue ribbon.

Banana.

Her lips upturned into a smile as she took the candy out of the ribbon. "This is so thoughtful Chad."

Chad smirked and popped his invisible collar. "Well, Chad Dylan Cooper is just good like that. CDC is good at everything."

This time, Sonny smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. "I know." Chad couldn't stop the genuine smile creeping onto his face after she said that. "So, are you going to eat it?" he asked. Sonny didn't say anything, instead, she unwrapped the lollipop and popped it into her mouth. He watched her from the corner of his eye. "Is it good?" Sonny nodded and took the candy out of her mouth. "It's _really _good, actually. My most favorite yet."

"Erm...can I taste it?"

Sonny lifted up her head from his shoulder and giggled, placing the lollipop in front of his mouth.

But he didn't take it. He moved her hand away from his face and leaned over, gently brushing his lips on hers after he closed his eyes. Her eyes fluttered shut and she gave him every emotion she felt for him as their kiss deepened. And she gladly responded with equal fervor. This time she didn't pull away. This time she wasn't scared. This time she trusted him with her heart. Because this time, she knew it was for real. She felt herself smiling into the kiss before he pulled away. He took a deep breath. "Tastes good." he responded after a while.

Sonny blushed as he played with a strand of her hair.

"So uh...you know I love you, right?"

She smiled brightly and played with her purple bed covers.

"I know...I love you too." she replied shyly.

"Good."

"Good."

"Fine." his voice dropped a little.

"Fine." she whispered.

Then he covered her lips with his again, but briefly this time. "So are we official now?" he asked.

Sonny smiled and ran her hands through his hair. "Oh we are _so _official."

"Hey, I won."

"Won what?" she wondered, her brows furrowing. "That bet we made two weeks ago." he answered. Sonny racked her brain for at least a clue of what he was talking about.

He just smirked and kissed her cheek. "I told you I can be nice."

She smacked him on the back of the head for that.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! I know I did! I just felt the need to put in some extra fluff in there, just for you guys! Make sure you read my next story _Goodbye to Dreaming. _The first chapter's already up and I'm hoping to update it next week! So look out for it! And once again, thank you guys for all the reviews, favorites, and alerts. They really mean a lot to me. They're the best gift you can give to an aspiring author. Thank you all!**

**-Kristina**


	13. UPDATE

**Hey everybody. I know you haven't seen me around in a while, but I've been really busy lately. And you're probably disappointed because this isn't actually a chapter of Hard candy. But I just wanted to update you all on everything:**

**1. Look out for my new story _Goodbye to Dreaming_! I just updated a new chapter the other day.**

**2. I changed my username from _kris1641 _to _kristinamariee _so don't be confused.**

**3. You can check for updates on my Twitter account Derek_Venturi...I know it's an RP but I got rid of my personal account. So make sure you follow!**

**That's all. If you have any questions, feel free to ask.**

**-Kristina  
**


End file.
